Nagisa's First Love
by Momoka Mayuyu
Summary: I don't have idea for summary!
1. First Meet

Nagisa's First Love (Chapter 1)

Setelah para trainee melakukan konser besar di Lancastar, member AKB0048 mendatangi mereka.

"Selamat, ya! Kalian telah sukses besar pada mala mini," ucap Takamina.

"Betul! Itu tadi sangat menakjubkan! Terutama kamu, Nagisa," imbuh Yuuko. Nagisa hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yuuko. Ia sangat senang dipuji begitu apalagi oleh senior idola nya, Yuuko.

"Terima kasih, Takamina-san, Yuuko-san, dan semua senior AKB0048. Kami sangat senang. Hari ini sungguh menakjubkan," kata Kanata. Yang lain mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran untuk merayakannya?" usul Yukirin.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Yukirin," ucap Sae. Semua bersorak gembira dan mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Hmm... baiklah, tapi siapa yang akan membayarnya?" kata Takamina

"YA, KAULAH! KAU KAN KAPTEN!" seru semua member (kecuali Takamina) dan trainee.

"Huh? Oh... baiklah..." Takamina mengangguk pasrah sambil mengecek dompetnya.

* * *

Semuanya sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke restoran. Mereka juga mengajak Tsubasa dan Ushiyama-Sensei (jangan lupa, Chef Papa juga ^^)

"Orine, apa kau melihat Yuuka?" tanya Nagisa. Orine yang sedang memilih pakaian untuk dipakai nanti menoleh.

"Ah, Yuuka? Kelihatannya tadi dia pergi."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"Entah. Dia pergi dengan pacarnya, Mamoru. Kau tau kan?" jawab Orine kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Mamoru? Pacarnya? Hmm... bagaimana ya rasanya punya pacar?" pikir Nagisa.

* * *

Tibalah saatnya untuk dinner. Mereka akan makan di sebuah restoran kesukaan Takamina (ya, iyalah! Takamina yang traktir), Luckstar Restaurant.

"Ukh! Kenapa di restoran ini sih?" gerutu Tomochin.

"Siapa suruh yang traktir Takamina? Jadinya makannya di restoran favoritku, kan" kata Takamina sambil tertawa.

"TAKAMINA!" teriak yang lain. Tawa Takamina makin kencang (sampai Gunung Bromo kebalik, bro!) sementara Ushiyama-Sensei, yang menyetir mobil, segera mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

* * *

Tibalah mereka di Luckstar. Tomochin mengomeli Takamina sementara Takamina tak mempedulikannya sambil terus menghitung uang.

Nagisa menghampiri Yuuka yang sedang berjalan ke arah sebuah meja makan. Yuuka duduk dan Nagisa langsung duduk di depan Yuuka.

"Hah? Nagisa? Tidak duduk dengan Chieri?" tanya Yuuka kaget. Nagisa hanya diam dan menatap Yuuka serius sehingga membuat Yuuka sedikit bingung.

"Ada yang ingi kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Nagisa dengan tatapan mata elang (-_-).

"Eh? A... apaan...?"

"Anu... Yuuka... seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta? Punya pacar itu bagaimana? Menyenangkan? Kalau bertengkar dengan pacarmu bagaimana?"

"Ah..." Yuuka bengong dengan pertanyaan Nagisa. Ini tidak biasa, pikirnya.

"NAGISA! APA KAU SEDANG JATUH CINTA? SIAPA PRIA ITU NAGISA? AYO CERITAKAN PADAKU!" teriak Yuuka spontan. Nagisa kaget dan blushing. Semua yang ada di restoran menoleh padanya. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik dan tersenyum.

"Uh... umm... aku mau ke kamar mandi," ucap Nagisa berusaha menghindar dari orang-orang yang menatapnya.

* * *

"Aduh... dasar Yuuka... aku kan jadinya malu!" ucap Nagisa sambil membasuh mukanya di toilet. Ia menatap wajahnya di cermin,"apakah aku cantik?" gumamnya.

KRIET

Nagisa keluar dari toilet dan mengendap-endap pergi ke mobil,"aku akan tunggu di mobil saja," ungkapnya.

Seketika, ada pencopet yang langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mencuri tasnya. Nagisa sangat kaget. Ia segera berlari mengejar pencopet itu.

"Hei, pencuri! Kembali!" teriak Nagisa sambil berlari secepat kilat. Ia terus mengejar pencopet itu hingga akhirnya seseorang dating menolongnya.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

"Huh! Cepat kau pencuri brengsek, minta maaf pada gadis ini!" serunya.

"Eh, iya, iya, iya... i... iya... hehehe..." kata pencuri itu kikup sambil senyum cengar-cengir (wewh).

"Hah... hah..." Nagusa ngos-ngosan,"te...terima kasih, ya." Orang itu tersenyum.

"Do itte."

"Namamu... siapa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Hmm... namaku Warau, Ogawa Warau."

"Oh... aku Nagisa, Motomiya Nagisa."

"Nama yang , Motomiya-San."

"A... a... hajimemashite, Ogawa-San."

"Lain kali hati-hati, ya! Bye!"

"Ah, iya! Bye..." Nagisa melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Pipinya merona merah. Ia kemudian memegang dadanya.

_Aneh... rasanya jantungku berdegup kencang... Kencang sekali... tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Rasanya... aneh. Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?_

To Be Continued


	2. Birthday Surprise!

Nagisa's First Love (Chapter 2)

**Nagisa's First Love (Nagisa no Kataomoi)**

Disclaimer :

**AKB0048 **© **YASUSHI AKIMOTO**, **SATELIGHT**

Warnings :

OC/OOC/AU/AR/AT/Rated T/Romence/Hurt/Friendship/Family/Musical/Idol

Chapter 2 Full of Nagisa's P.O.V

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Degup ..._

_Jantungku berdegup keras_

_Kenapa?_

.

"NAGISA!" aku tersentak. Yuuka memanggil dan menghampiriku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang cemas. Aku—Motomiya Nagisa—seorang trainee AKB0048—menjawab panggilan Yuuka.

"Ah, Yuuka! Maaf mencemaskanmu," Yuuka memandangiku.

"Dari mana saja kamu? Tadi di toilet tidak ada. Aku sempat khawatir, tahu!"

"Iya, aku mengerti, Yuuka. Wajar saja, sih, kalau kamu khawatir! Hehehe ..."

"Memangnya tadi ada apa, sih?"

"Ah, anu ... tadi ada perampok."

"Perampok?! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak terluka, kok!"

"Lalu ... apa yang dicuri?"

"Ah, itu ..."

"NAGISA!" aku dan Yuuka menoleh. Ada Orine. Dia sahabatku yang memiliki sifat lembut. Aku suka sekali padanya.

"Orine ..."

"Kok, tadi lama?" tanya Orine.

"Aku tadi keluar sebentar ingin mencari udara segar. Ternyata malah dirampok," aku cengar-cengir. Tapi sepertinya Orine sama sekali tak memikirkan itu.

"Aku gelisah, tahu! Sampai dirampok segala, lagi! Terus, kamu terluka?"

"Dia tidak terluka, cuma aku mau tanya sama Nagisa, apa ada barang yang dicuri," Yuuka spontan mendahuluiku menjawab.

"Tadi tasku dicuri. Tapi ada yang menolongku, kok! Eh?" Yuuka dan Orine menatapku dalam. Kali ini apa? Setelah itu, mereka tersenyum licik.

_Kenapa, ya? Seperti ada aura neraka saja pada Yuuka dan Orine_

"Kamu terlalu jujur, Nagisa! Dari wajahmu kelihatan kalau yang menolongmu itu pasti laki-laki!"

_Apa? Yuuka dan Orine ... TAHU?!_

.

"Untung Yuuka dan Orine tidak tanya yang aneh-aneh ..." desahku. Sekarang aku sudah ada di rumah. Tepatnya di kamarku (yang ada di Akibastar).

**_TRING!_**

"Ah, Ada email masuk!"

**_TIK ... TIK ..._**

_Kira-kira dari siapa, ya?_

**_KLIK!_**

_From : XXX_

_Eh? Tidak ada nama pengirimnya? Terus dari mana dapat alamat email-ku?_

"Disini tertulis 'Kau harus persiapkan dirimu untuk konser nanti. Aku yakin kau akan menangis bahagia.' Yang benar saja ..."

"Kenapa, Nagisa? Malam-malam begini masih belum tidur?" aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Chieri? Anu ... aku dapat email."

"Kurasa itu bukan alasan."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak mungkin terbangun hanya karena email masuk, kan? Lagipula, laptop tidak akan menyala sendiri tengah malam meskipun ada email masuk."

"...Ya, kau benar, Chieri. Aku hanya ... kepikiran."

"Soal?"

"Yuuka dan ..."

"Orine?"

"Bukan. Mamoru."

"Kenapa bisa? Kamu patah hati karena Yuuka dan Mamoru pacaran dan akhirnya kamu merenung tengah malam begini?"

"Tidak, bukan karena itu!"

"Lalu?"

"... Apa Chieri, tidak pernah merasakan cinta?"

"..."

.

"NAGISA, BANGUUUUUN!" aku memerjapkan mataku. Di depanku sekarang ada Yuuka dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Yuuka? Kau ini, mengagetkan saja!" ucapku sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa? Cepat sana, bangun! Langsung mandi, ya. Nanti terlambat latihan!" perintah Yuuka sambil pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Ya, ampun. Dia ini galak sekali ..." gumamku.

.

"_Yume wa ase no naka ni, sukoshi zutsu saite iku hana. Sono doryoku kesshite uragiranai. Yume wa ase no naka ni, me wo dashite zutto matteiru. Itsuka kitto negai kanau made_ ... huff ... nafasku mau habis rasanya!" kataku selesai bernyanyi.

"Bagus, Nagisa!" puji Ushiyama-Sensei. "Berikutnya, Chieri, kau coba untuk menyanyi!"

"Baik, Sensei!" Chieri pun menyanyi lagu _Beginner _sambil memainkan _dance_-nya.

_Chieri memang hebat ... aku berbeda darinya. Dia luar biasa ..._

"Hebat, Chieri! Kau memang luar biasa!" Chieri tersenyum mendengar pujian Ushiyama-Sensei.

_Hh ... lagi-lagi dia yang dipuji begitu hebat_.

"Nagisa, ada apa? Kenapa melamun?" tegur Ushiyama-Sensei.

"Ah, Sensei! Aku ... aku hanya mencoba menghafal gerakan _Gingham Check_! Maksudku menghafal lagunya ..."

"Oh, begitu. Kau rajin juga, ya."

_Aku dipuji rajin oleh Ushiyama-Sensei? Tapi senang juga, sih._

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun," ungkap Chieri.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi malam kau juga melamun," aku menangguk. Sekarang kami sedang menuju ruang makan.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, sih?"

"Aku cuma berpikir, cirri-ciri orang jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?"

"Eh? Kau sudah mulai berpikir begitu?"

_Sebenarnya saat latihan tadi, aku memikirkan kehebatanmu, Chieri._

"Umm ... iya."

"Wow, Nagisa sudah dewasa!" seru Sonata.

"Eh, Sonata! Kau menguping, ya?" ucapku kaget.

"Wajar saja, kan, Nagisa berpikir begitu. Umurnya 13 tahun, lho!" kata Chieri. "Kalau kau, kan, 10 tahun, Sonata!"

"Ugh! Biar umurku 10 tahun, aku juga member AKB0048!"

"Kita masih _trainee_ ..."

"Hei, kalian berdua! Sudah, ah. Lebih baik kita ke ruang makan sekarang," leraiku.

"Iya, iya!"

"Nagisa, kau kemarin malam dapat email dari siapa, ya?" tanya Chieri.

"Dari ... entahlah, tidak ada namanya."

"Dari mana dapat email-mu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Mungkin itu penggemarmu. Fans itu, kan, suka mencari data tentang idolanya! Seperti nomor HP, email, dan lainnya," tebak Sonata.

"Hmm ... mungkin."

"Psst ... Nagisa!" bisik Chieri. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Chieri segera menarik tanganku dan pergi keluar.

"Hh ... hh ... Chieri, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tentang cinta? Ada apa, sih, sebenarnya?"

"Aku ... kemarin malam ..." ucapanku terputus. Apa aku harus memberitahu Chieri?

"Ah, tidak, kok! Tadi malam ada pria yang menolongku."

"Lalu kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Eh, tidak, kok! Sebenarnya aku bingung saja, kenapa bisa ada orang yang menolongku."

"Jelas! Kau, kan, Kenkyusei."

"Tapi dia tidak kenal aku!"

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mana kutahu. Sudah dulu, ya. Aku mau pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Ke ruang makan tentunya."

.

"Hah? Makanannya habis, ya?" seruku. Chef Papa menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Apa boleh buat, Mayuyu-Chan menghabiskan semua makanannya," jawab Chef Papa merasa masalah.

_Ini bukan salah Chef Papa. Mayuyu-San, kan, suka makan_

"Ah, ya, sudah! Aku makan di restoran saja. Terima kasih, Chef Papa!"

"Ah ... iya. Silakan, Nagisa-Chan."

_Hmm ... enaknya makan di restoran apa, ya?_

.

"Nagisa mana?" tanya Chieri pada Chef Papa ketika sampai di ruang makan. "Terus makanannya mana?"

"Ah, Chieri-Chan! Maaf, ya. Makanannya sudah dihabiskan Mayuyu-Chan. Dan Nagisa ... dia sedang keluar untuk mencari makan."

"Begitu. Kira-kira dia di restoran mana, ya?"

"Hmm ... entahlah. Memangnya kenapa, Chieri-Chan? Akhir-akhir ini kau dekat sekali dengan Nagisa. Dulu kau suka menyendiri."

"Eh? Nagisa itu teman kecilku."

"Oh ... begitu! Nagisa itu hebat, ya. Dia terpilih menyanyi solo waktu konser di Lancastar!"

"..."

.

"Aha! Aku putuskan untuk makan di Luckstar Restaurant seperti kemarin malam!" aku mengambil tas dan sedikit uang, lalu melesat menuju Luckstar Restaurant!

Setelah sampai disana, aku duduk di meja nomor 24. Sesuai tanggal lahirku, 24 Januari.

"Berarti ... sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun, ya," gumamku. "Apa Yuuka dan lainnya ingat ulang tahunku?"

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan menghampiriku.

"Anu ... tolong aku pesan ... lho? Ogawa-San!" pelayan itu tersentak dan berseru.

"Motomiya! Kebetulan sekali. Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

"Eh? Tapi aku belum meme ..." belum sempat kulanjutkan kata-kataku, Ogawa sudah pergike dapur.

_Jadi dia kerja disini, ya ..._

Setelah beberapa menit, Ogawa datang dan membawa makanan. Kelihatannya makanan yang spesial.

Ia menghampiriku dan menaruh makanannya di meja.

"Ini menu spesial kami hari ini."

_Tepat seperti dugaanku!_

"Hari ini juga ada diskon."

"Terima kasih, Ogawa_San. Tapi diskon berapa-pun, uangku tidak akan cukup untuk membayarnya."

"Tidak apa. Aku yang akan bayarkan."

"Eh? Tapi kita, kan, baru kenal. Selain itu ... merepotkanmu juga!"

"Sudahlah. Aku juga makan, kok!"

"Tapi pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak apa."

.

"Oh ... jadi ayahmu pemilik Luckstar Restaurant, ya? Hebat!" pujiku takjub. Aku sedang berbincang dengan Ogawa.

"Euhm ... begitulah."

"Lalu, kok, kau kerja jadi pelayan juga?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh, itu ... untuk kerja sambilan."

"Begitu, ya. Berarti kau orang kaya, kan?"

"Ng ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya," jawab Ogawa tersipu. Aku tersenyum dan menyeruput tehku.

"Ogawa-san ... apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Eh? Tahu. Motomiya Nagisa, kan?"

_Dia benar-benar tidak tahu ..._

"Ogawa ..."

"Motomiya, apa kau mau ikut bersamaku untuk menonton konser 00?"

"Eh?"

"Iya. Hari Kamis ini."

"Kamis ... ini?"

"Um! Kenkyusei juga akan konser nanti. Aku mau kau pergi bersamaku nan ..."

"Maaf, aku sibuk! Aku sibuk sekali! Aku tidak bisa menonton konser itu bersamamu. Permisi." Potongku seraya pergi meninggalkan Ogawa dan keluar dari restoran.

"Motomiya, kenapa kau sibuk?"

"... itu bukan urusanmu."

.

"Ah, kacau! Kacau! Kacau!" gerutuku. "Kelihatannya aku terlalu kasar pada Ogawa."

"Dari mana saja kau, Nagisa? Kau dari restoran mana?" mataku menangkap sosok anggun di belakangku. Sono Chieri. Temanku yang _dulunya _punya sikap dingin dan tidak mau kalah (dariku?).

"Restoran yang kita kunjungi kemarin malam," jawabku dingin. Chieri memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Sesuatu yang fenomenal."

"Apa?"

"Baru kali ini aku melihat nada bicaramu sedingin itu. Kurasa aku telah menularkan sikap lamaku padamu."

"Mungkin iya. Kau mau menemaniku ke apotik?" Chieri mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk beli obat yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang kau tularkan itu.

"Nagisa!"

.

"Nagisa! Gerakanmu terlalu lambat. Orine, nyanyi lebih keras. Makoto, jangan merapikan rambutmu. Chieri, lebih anggun sedikit!" aku mempercepat gerakan _dance_-ku sebelum Ushiyama-sensei kembali berteriak-teriak untuk mengkritik kami semua. Kelihatannya hari ini, Chieri tidak sesempurna biasanya meski Kirara-nya masih berputar-putar di belakang bahunya.

"Nagisa, jangan melamun! Gerakanmu terlalu cepat!"

_Tadi terlalu lambat, sekarang terlalu cepat!_

"Maafkan aku, Sensei!" aku berusaha memperbaiki gerakanku. Aku tidak mau penampilanku nanti akan berakhir buruk.

"Hh ... semua, istirahat sekarang!" teriak Ushiyama-sensei. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, semua yang ada di ruang berlatih sekarang menjadi ambruk.

"Hh ... hh ..." aku mencoba untuk bernafas. Memang sulit karena aku terlalu lelah. Tapi paling tidak, aku masih hidup (?).

"Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan penampilan seperti ini kepada para penonton nanti," keluhku. "Aku ingin melihat senyuman mereka." Tiba-tiba, aku teringat sesuatu. Ogawa! Dia akan datang di konser nanti.

"Yuuka, ini hari apa?" tanyaku.

"Hari Selasa tanggal 22 Januari, kenapa?"

"22 Januari?"

"Iya!"

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Tanggal 24 adalah hari ulang tahunku, bertepatan dengan konser nanti.

"Kamu tahu, tidak? Tanggal 24 itu hari apa?"

"Tahu! Konser 00, kan?"

_Eh? Yuuka sudah lupa ulang tahunku ..._

"Karena itu, lakukan penampilan terbaikmu nanti, Nagisa!"

"Tapi kau juga harus melakukannya."

"Iya, iya ... aku mengerti. Aku ambil minum dulu, ya."

"Eh? Iya ..."

Aku mendesah pelan. Mungkin Orine akan ingat hari ulang tahunku.

"Orine ..." aku menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kamu tahu tanggal 24 Januari itu hari apa?"

"Tahu," Orine tersenyum. Aku menatapnya penuh harap. "Hari Kamis."

**_BUK!_**

"Bu ... bukan begitu! Maksudku, semacam hari spesial atau apalah!"

"Oh ... konser 00, kan?"

Orine juga lupa. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya hampir sama dengan kata-kata Yuuka. Tapi ... setelah 4 tahun lebih berteman, ia tidak ingat ulang tahunku?! Tidak ingat atau tidak tahu?

"Hei!" tagur Chieri sambil menepuk kepalaku. "Ada apa, nih, tuan putri melamun?"

"Chieri!" seruku. "Ng ... hari ini kau kurang semangat, lho, Chieri," Chieri mengangkat alisnya. Setelah diam selama 3 detik, ia membuka mulutnya.

"... tidak."

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membebanimu, ya?"

"Tidak, kok. Tadi malam aku kurang tidur."

"... bohong, ah!"

"Oke, aku bohong. Aku hanya memikirkan kata-katamu tadi pagi."

"Yang mana?" Chieri menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Pada saat kau bilang,'ciri-ciriorang jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?' aku hanya penasaran saja. Kok, kau tanya begitu? Suka pada teman sekelasmu saja kau tidak, apalagi punya pacar. Lagipula, peraturan keras di 00, seorang idola tidak boleh punya pacar," terang Chieri.

"Otakku bisa mencerna ucapanmu, Chieri. Tapi Yuuka dan Mamoru itu ... pacaran, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yuuka menolak tegas dengan bilang, Mamoru itu temanku atau dia cuma temanku atau kami hanya teman," aku mengangguk-angguk. Benar juga. Yuuka tidak pernah mengaku kalau Mamoru itu pacarnya.

"Tapi mungkin, setelah Yuuka lulus dari 00, ia akan menikah dengan Mamoru," kata Chieri. Wajahku memerah karena membayangkan pernikahan Yuuka dan Mamoru (kelak).

"Me ... MENIKAH?!"

.

"Yuuka, apa impianmu?" tanyaku seusai kami latihan.

"Ng ... apa, ya? Aku ingin jadi istri **pacarku**."

"Pa ... PACAR?!" semua memandang Yuuka.

"Eh, bukan! Aku ingin jadi istri pacarku itu maksudnya andai aku punya pacar nanti aku mau jadi istrinya!" bantah Yuuka gelagapan.

"Kalau begitu, kalimatnya diubah jadi begini saja, aku ingin jadi istri Mamoru. Bagaimana?" goda Sonata.

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" bentak Yuuka. Sonata segera berlari. Terlihat seperti Tom and Jerry, Yuuka mengejar Sonata.

"Aku ingin jadi istri pacarku, ya?" gumamku. "Istri ..."

**_Bayangan Nagisa ..._**

"Nagisa, jadilah istriku."

**_BLUSH_**

Aku memegang pipiku yang memerah. "Nagisa, jadilah istriku ..." ucapku pelan.

"Nagisa, kau kenapa?" tanya Chieri memandangku heran.

"Aku hanya sedang membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku dilamar orang."

"Dasar gila."

"Chieri!"

.

24 Januari

Seluruh anggota 00 sedang mempersiapkan konser mereka. Aku duduk melamun sambil memandang diriku di cermin.

"Padahal hari ini ... hari ulang tahunku. Tapi sepertinya semua orang sudah lupa," ucapku dalam hati.

"Nagisa, lihat kostumku, tidak?" tanya Chieri.

"Mungkin di lemari sana," jawabku sambil terus memandang cermin. Chieri mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ini kenapa memandang cermin begitu? Berdandan tidak, menata rambut tidak, ada apa, sih?"

"Aku ... aku dandan, kok!" jawabku bohong.

"Tidak, tuh! Dari tadi kau ..."

"Aku akan dandan setelah aku memikirkan _make_-_up_ apa yang cocok untukku!" potongku.

"Oh, ya, sudah ..."

_Mereka semua benar-benar lupa ... tapi ulang tahun Chieri saat 8 Desember kemarin, mereka merayakannya besar-besaran._

"Semua, ayo bersiap!" seru Takamina. "Kalian semua akan melakukan yang terbaik hari ini. Jangan lakukan kesalahan dan buat kirara bersinar terang!"

"BAIK!"

_Kenapa harus membuat kirara bersinar terang? Lalu kenapa harus melakukan yang terbaik?_

"Ah, anu ... Takamina-san ..."

"Yosh! Sekarang giliran kita, para _successor_. Ayo kita ke panggung sekarang!" seru Takamina bersemangat.

"Takamina-san!" Takamina berbalik ke arahku. "Kenapa sepertiada hari penting saja sampai kita harus melakukan yang terbaik?" Takamina tersenyum.

"Itulah yang biasa kita lakukan. Memberikan yang terbaik untuk _fans _kita. Berusaha menghibur mereka dan memberi mereka cinta," aku termenung. Memang benar, sih. Aku rasa itu hal yang wajar dan biasa.

"Nagisa, ayo cepat pakai kostummu!" tegur Yuuka.

"Eh, oh? Iya. Tunggu sebentar," aku mengambil kostumku dan memakainya.

"Oke, semua. Setelah para _successor_ selesai menampilkan penampilan mereka, giliran kita yang akan memberikan yang terbaik. Ingat, semuanya! Buat panggung menjadi bersinar," ucap Kanata seperti seorang kapten.

"Siap, sedia, ayo! AKB0048!"

Setelah beberapa menit, giliran kami yang naik ke atas panggung. Sesampainya disana, mataku mencari-cari Ogawa. Aku yakin sekali dia datang ke konser karena dia sendiri yang bilang.

_Ogawa's place ..._

"Hei, Warau! Gadis yang waktu itu bersamamu di restoran itu pacarmu, ya?" tanya Ken, teman Ogawa.

"Bukan. Dia itu gadis yang kutolong. Aku pernah cerita padamu, kan, Ken?" bantah Ogawa.

"Oh ... Motomiya Nagisa, kan? Hei, kau mengajaknya nonton konser 00. Apa dia datang?"

"Tidak. Dia bilang sibuk."

"Sibuk? Ada apa?"

"... dia bilang, itu bukan urusanku."

"Hah? Kasar sekali gadis itu. Nagisa, kan, namanya?"

"Pa ... panggil dia dengan sebutan Motomiya saja!"

"Kenapa kau marah, Warau? Waktu aku memanggil namanya ..."

"Ka ... kalian, kan, belum pernah bertemu!"

"Eh, tapi ada, lho ... Kenkyusei 00 yang namanya Motomiya Nagisa," Ogawa terdiam.

"Mungkin cuma kebetulan ..."

_In stage ..._

"Siap, semua?" tanya Kanata.

"Siap!"

"Huft ... 1! 2! 3! 4!"

"I want you (I want you)! I need you (I need you)! I love you (I love you)! Atama no naka, gangan natteru music. Heavy Rotation ...!"

"Ke ... Ken! Sepertinya aku pernah lihat gadis itu!" ucap Ogawa.

"Yang mana, Warau? Yang pakai pita hijau?"

"I ... iya."

"Dia itu Nagisa-chan. Cewek yang barusan kubilang."

"Na ... Nagisa? Motomiya Nagisa?"

"Yup!"

Ogawa memandang Nagisa dengan heran. Mungkinkah ...

.

Aku terus bernyanyi dan menari sepenuh hatiku hingga membuat kirara terlalu bersinar terang. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Hari ini, panggung terlihat sangat bercahaya dan berkilau. Meski aku senang, hatiku masih menangis karena tak sedikit pun yang ingat hari ulang tahunku.

"Semua, terima kasih telah datang!" ucap Takamina selesai konser.

"Takamina-san? Kenapa kemari?" tanyaku. Takamina tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sebelum kalian pulang, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu untuk kalian semua," aku menatap Takamina. "Hari ini ... kami membuat penampilan kami bersinar seterang mungkin dan menampilkan yang terbaik, tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi, biasanya kami memang melakukan yang terbaik, sih ..." Takamina menarik nafasnya sejenak. "Ini adalah hadiah dari kami untuk salah seorang anggota kami. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan ucapan yang bagus, tapi ... selamat ulang tahun, Nagisa!"

.

"... selamat ulang tahun, Nagisa!" setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya, semua penonton bersorak. Aku menatap semua teman-temanku dengan terkejut.

_Mereka ... mereka semua ingat_!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nagisa!"

"NAGISA-CHAN!" aku menatap sorak-sorai penonton yang terus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun atau sekedar menyebut namaku.

"Warau, dia gadis itu! Gadis yang kau tolong waktu itu!" seru Ken. Ogawa masih bengong melihatku.

"Dia ... Motomiya, ya ... pantas saja dia bilang sibuk ..."

"Nagisa, ayo ucapkan sesuatu!" kata Chieri.

"Eh? I ... iya," aku maju ke depan dan memegang _microphone_ di tanganku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku ... tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa hari ini. Aku kaget sekali, waktu semua bilang bahwa semua ini adalah kado ulang tahunku yang ke-14. Yang mau kuucapkan ... aku ... aku sangat berterima kasih! Aku ... aku pikir, semua sudah lupa hari ulang tahunku. Tapi ... tapi ternyata ..." aku meneteskan air mataku. Air mata bahagia. "Tapi ternyata, mereka semua ingat. Mereka semua tidak lupa. Bahkan bukan hanya Yuuka, Orine, mau pun Chieri saja. Sampai _successor_ juga ikut merayakannya. Aku ... aku sangat gembira. Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Dulu, aku hanya mendapat ucapan sekedarnya dari beberapa orang. Tapi disini ... disini ... aku ... aku mendapatkan ribuan ucapan ulang tahun dari kalian semua! Aku ... aku ... sangat bahagia! _Hiks_ ..." aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Air mataku benar-benar sudah bercucuran. Meski begitu, semua orang yang ada disana bersorak. Mereka memanggil namaku. Aku sangat bahagia!

"Kalau begitu, Nagisa ..." Yuko menepuk bahuku. "Menyanyilah di hari ini."

"Eh?" aku mengusap mengusap mataku.

"Menyanyilah untuk kami semua!" aku tersenyum. Kemudian aku mulai bernyanyi. Hari itu sangat membahagiakan hidupku.

.

Seusai konser, aku jalan-jalan sebentar keluar.

"Motomiya-san ..."

"Eh? O ... Ogawa-san?!"

"Hehe ... selamat ulang tahun, ya!"

"Te ... terima kasih."

"Aku kaget sekali waktu melihatmu di panggung. Kau ini ... seorang idola ternyata."

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu."

"Taka pa. Kuanggap itu kejutan," aku tersenyum.

"Ogawa ..."

"Hng?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke konser?"

"... karena aku ingin berteman denganmu."

"... kalau begitu, mulai hari ini, kita teman!"

"Eh? Kau yakin?"

"Ya! Aku bisa memberikanmu alamat email-ku, kok! Tukaran, yuk!"

"Bo ... boleh juga."

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat soal email yang kuterima waktu itu.

_Jadi ... fans-ku pun merencanakan hal ini?_

"Motomiya-san?" aku membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ada apa, Motomiya?"

"Ah, aku ... akhir-akhir ini sering melamun."

"Begitu, ya. Ah, aku pergi dulu, ya, Motomiya!"

"Eh ... silakan."

"_Sayonara_!"

"Ung!"

_Aku tidak menyangka ... aku akan sebahagia ini!_

* * *

**_To Be Next Stage_**


	3. My name is Nagino

Nagisa's First Love Chapter 3

* * *

**Nagisa's First Love (Nagisa no Kataomoi)**

Disclaimer :

**AKB0048 **© **YASUSHI AKIMOTO**, **SATELIGHT**

Warnings :

OC/OOC/AU/AR/AT/Rated T/Romence/Hurt/Friendship/Family/Musical/Idol

.

.

"─dan kau memberikan email-mu padanya?!" suara Chieri bergetar dan mengeras. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ulah Nagisa.

"Sebenarnya ... aku tidak melakukannya. Aku jujur!"

"Masa, sih?" Chieri melirik Nagisa tidak percaya. Matanya benar-benar tajam!

"Aku sungguhan, Chieri! Warau pun tidak memberikan email-nya. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar saja. Tapi itu sungguh tidak terjadi!" bantah Nagisa. Chieri memandang Nagisa. Dan kali ini, dia percaya.

"Kau mengobrol dengannya?"

"Ya ..." Nagisa melirik Chieri takut-takut.

"KAU MAU TERLIBAT SKANDAL, YA?!" Chieri membentak Nagisa. Atau mungkin lebih bisa disebut memarahi. "KAU TAHU PERATURAN SEORANG IDOLA TIDAK BOLEH PACARAN?!"

"Pa−caran?"

"Iya!"

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Ogawa," bertepatan dengan ucapan itu, Tsubasa masuk.

"Tsu−Tsubasa-san!" Nagisa dan Chieri tersentak kaget.

"Siapa itu Ogawa?"

**_GLEK!_**

.

"Jadi ... kau selamat dari amukan Tsubasa-san. Sungguh beruntung," ledek Chieri.

"Aku tahu itu! Aku tahu itu!" Nagisa menutup telinganya demi menolak dengar ucapan Chieri.

"Kau tahu apa akibat perbuatanmu ini?"

"−aku harus lulus dari 00?"

"Bukan, bego! Kau bisa terlibat skandal. Idih, untung ini masih permulaan! Jangan sampai kau bertemu dengannya lagi atau aku harus mengisolasimu!" ancam Chieri.

"Hahaha ... baiklah, Chieri!" Nagisa melepas tangannya dari kupingnya (?).

"Tapi terlibat skandal bagus juga, lho! Namamu bakal tambah terkenal dan akhirnya, yuhu! Kau menjadi pelanggar peraturan nomor satu di 00! Hahaha ..." Chieri tertawa licik dan membiarkan wajah Nagisa merah tomat (bukan malu, marah!).

"Chieri! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" gerutu Nagisa. Chieri tersenyum jahil.

"Semoga Akimoto-sama tidak menangis."

"CHIERI!"

"Nagisa, DIAM!" teriak Yuka. Kemudian, ia menghampiri Nagisa dan Chieri. "Kalian ini−Nagisa tepatnya−kenapa ribut sekali, sih?! Aku tadi lihat wajah Tsubasa-san keluar dari sini kayak gunung merapi mau meletus gitu. Apa yang terjadi, ya?"

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Nagisa merusak semua _sound system _yang ada," jawab Chieri asal.

"Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu!"

"Oke−oke, begini Yuka, Nagisa terlibat skandal."

"U−uh ... CHIERI!"

.

"SKANDAL?!" sontak seluruh _successor _berteriak hingga para tetangga (?) bangun. "Nagisa−apa? Skandal?"

"Tadi Yuka bilang begitu. Katanya tahu dari Chieri," Kanata−sang kapten kenkyusei−mengadu pada Takamina yang pada akhirnya terdengar oleh semua _successor_.

"Mungkin salah paham saja!" ucap Yuko.

"Bisa jadi. Oh, iya! Aku lupa sesuatu,"seru Takamina. Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu menoleh. Yah ... melirik Takamina.

"Kalian ... HARUS BAYAR TAGIHAN WAKTU KITA MAKAN DI RESTORAN!"

**_GUBRAK!_**

"_What the hell_, Takamina? Kita ini lagi serius! Kamu malah minta tagihan utang lagi!" ucap Sae yang sebenarnya ingin menjadikan masalah ini sebagai alasan agar tidak membayar utang (-_-).

"_Don't care_! Tomochin, uangmu banyak, kan?! Ayo, bayar sama aku!" Takamina berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tomochin.

"Kita sedang serius, Minami!" dan sama seperti Sae, Tomochin juga mencari alasan.

"INI PERINTAH KAPTEN! SEKARANG CEPAT BAYAR!"

**_PRANG!_**

"Kalian dengar sesuatu yang pecah?" Yukirin menoleh kesana-sini, mencari sumber suara.

"Itu ... kaca jendela pecah," Mayuyu menunjuk jendela. Memang benar itu pecah.

"Kok, bisa pecah?" Yuko menatap lekat pada jendela itu. Tidak ada penyebabnya. "Jangan-jangan ..."

"Hantu?" Kojiharu berkata dengan polosnya.

"Bukan," Yuko mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia melirik teman-temannya satu-satu. "MINAMI! INI GARA-GARA TERIAKANMU YANG MEMEKIK ITU!"

.

.

"Mati aku ..." Nagisa menatap lesu sarapannya. Skandal. Skandal. Skandal. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. "Kalau kuperhatikan ... Warau memang ganteng, keren, baik, ramah, bercahaya, manis, dewasa−."

"Ngapain ngelamunin pacar sendiri?" goda Chieri.

"Tidak, Chieri! Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu ... mari kita tunangkan kau dengannya!"

"TIDAK!"

"Hei, Nagisa! Jangan teriak begitu. Lama-lama kau mirip Takamina saja!" keluh Sayaka yang masih syok akibat teriakan Minami (padahal babak tadi, dia diam saja).

"Betul, tuh!" Yuko melirik Takamina yang sedang menggerutu asal akibat tiada satu pun yang membayar hutang.

"Ah, kebetulan Nagisa!" wajah Takamina kembali cerah. "Aku perlu bicara."

'Pasti soal Warau' batin Nagisa.

"Kau juga harus bayar tagihan!"

"Eeeeeeeh?" Nagisa membelalak kaget. "Tagihan?!"

"Betul! Dan Chieri, kau juga! Sebagai putri konglomerat, kau harus bisa membayar tagihanmu!"

"Tapi ... itu semua, kan, uang ayahku."

"Aku minta nomor telepon ayahmu! Aku harus minta bayaran sekarang!"

"HAH?!" semua yang ada di ruang makan berteriak. Termasuk Chef Papa yang sedang mengaduk kuah. "KAU SUDAH GILA, TAKAMINA?!"

.

Nagisa berjalan pelan menuju sebuah mal bersama Kanata. Apa yang ingin ia belanjakan?

"Terima kasih. Silakan datang lagi lain waktu," ucap seorang kasir sambil menyerahkan belanjaan Nagisa.

"Apa itu, Nagisa?" tanya sang kapten kenkyusei, Shinonome berambut merah berbentuk pohon cemara (?).

"Hmm ... topi, pakaian, _make up_, _wig_, dan ... _handphone_," jawab Nagisa dengan lugunya.

"Dari mana kau dapat uang sebanyak itu?!"

"Tabunganku. Hehehe ... aku baru membongkarnya setelah sarapan."

"Kau mau apa dengan semua itu?! Dan ... HP buat apa?"

"R.A.H.A.S.I.A!"

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, kedua gadis kenkyusei ini telah sampai di rumah mereka. Nagisa segera masuk ke kamar dan membongkar semua belanjaannya.

"Wuih, dapat dari mana kau?!" Chieri memandang heran ke arah Nagisa. Gadis berambut _raspberry _ini hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu, ia memakai pakaian yang dibelinya, memasang _wig_, dan topi. Kemudian memakai sedikit _make up _dan ...

"Na ... Nagisa?!" Chieri berseru kaget. "Kau mau menyamar jadi laki-laki untuk apa?!" Nagisa terkekeh.

"Dengar, Chieri. Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar keluar. Dan dengan begini, tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku ini Motomiya Nagisa!" jawab Nagisa bersemangat. Chieri menepuk dahinya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya! Lagipula Yuko-san juga sering keluar, kan? Dan ia juga menyamar."

"Dengan menggunakan kacamata ..."

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau pergi dulu. Sampai jumpaaa!"

"NAGISA! Ya, ampun ... anak ini benar-benar ... tapi, aku jadi khawatir. Nagisa, kalau kamu jadi laki-laki kamu itu keren sekali, lho!"

Nagisa bersenandung kecil melewati orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Dan seperti kata Chieri, dia memang terlihat keren. Dan juga ... para gadis-gadis yang ia lewati menjadi terdiam dan bengong menatapinya.

'Kenapa, ya? Apa aku masih terlihat seperti seorang gadis?'

Nagisa membuka sebuah pintu café dan duduk di salah satu mejanya.

"Maaf ..." tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki mendatangi Nagisa. "Meja ini sudah kupesan."

Mata Nagisa membelalak. "Oh ... maaf!"

"Tidak apa, silakan duduk," Nagisa menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

"Oh, iya! Kau siapa, ya?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku Mo ... ah! Mori Nagino!" ucap Nagisa berbohong.

"Nagino?" orang itu mengangkat alisnya. "Aku Ogawa Warau."

Nagisa tersentak dan segera memandang orang itu.

'I ... ini Ogawa!'

"Hn ... salam kenal, Ogawa-san!" ucap Nagisa gugup.

"Kenapa kau jadi canggung begini, Nagino?"

"Ti ... tidak, kok!"

"Hmm ... kau yakin?"

"Ya. Yakin sekali!" Ogawa menatap Nagisa dengan tajam.

"Wajahmu mirip cewek, ya, Nagino."

"Eh? I−itu ... mungkin karena dulu sebelum melahirkanku, dokter memprediksi bahwa aku ini perempuan. Hehehe ... kira-kira begitu, Ogawa-san."

"Hmm ... jangan sungkan. Kau bisa memanggilku Warau."

"E−eh?!"

"Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa," Ogawa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ogawa-san. Aku sebaiknya pulang."

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau memanggilku Ogawa-san? Ogawa saja kenapa?" Nagisa (Nagino) menelan ludahnya.

"Baiklah, Ogawa. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

.

"−dan terakhir adalah Ponytail to Shushu," Tsubasa-san telah selesai menyampaikan lagu-lagu yang akan 00 bawakan sore ini, bertepatan dengan masuknya Nagisa.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku," ucap Nagisa. Ia terlihat gugup melihat wajah Tsubasa yang merah padam.

"Nagisa, dari mana saja kau?! Sebentar lagi kita akan latihan dan kau tidak mendengarkan pengarahan dariku. Dan ... kenapa kau berpakaian seperti anak laki-laki?!" omel Tsubasa.

"Ma−maaf, Tsubasa-san."

"KAU TAHU INI JAM BERAPA?!"

"Maaf, Tsubasa-san."

"Hh ... Takamina!"

"Ya, Tsubasa-san?"

"Tolong kau gantikan aku menyampaikan pengarahan untuk Nagisa."

"Baik!" Nagisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia pikir, ia akan diluluskan oleh Tsubasa (itu berlebihan, nak!)

"Nah, Nagisa, jadi−"

"−seperti itulah," Takamina mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Karena yang kalian tampilkan pertama adalah Niji no Ressha, jadi kupikir tidak masalah bagimu. Setelah itu Oogoe Diamond dan Shonichi."

"Lalu Ponytail to Shushu?" tanya Nagisa karena ia hanya mendengar Tsubasa mengatakan Ponytail to Shushu.

"Kami yang membawakannya. Selain itu, kalian juga membawakan Yume wa Nando mo Umarekawaru," lanjut Takamina. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Lalu ... tagihan kemaren ingat juga! Ditambah ongkos penjelasanku hari ini."

"APA?!"

.

Angin sore benar-benar sejuk. Nagisa berdiri di balkon sambil memandang Akibastar. Akibastar sangatlah berbeda dengan Lancastar. Ia tidak melihat ada asap pabrik yang mengepul. Ia juga tidak melihat proyek-proyek pembangunan gedung di Akibastar.

'Sebenarnya aku rindu Lancastar ...'

Nagisa tersenyum kecil. Musim panas di Lancastar lebih panas dari planet yang lainnya. Yah ... mungkin dia sudah lupa dengan yang namanya Merkurius. Tapi di dunia ini, yang namanya Merkurius atau pun Jupiter itu tidak ada lagi, kan?

"Berpikir untuk jalan-jalan sore, Nagisa?" Nagisa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa ini terdengar gila? Tidak. Gurunya dulu selalu meminta murid-muridnya agar bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Dan setelah itu, Nagisa mengambil wig, topi, pakaian laki-laki, dan ... kembali menjadi Mori Nagino.

(森 凪の ß Tulisannya kira-kira begini. Mori = hutan, Nagino = tenang. Apa bisa berarti hutan yang tenang, ya?)

Chieri bersenandung kecil. Kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar. Yang mengejutkan ...

"KYAA! Ada laki-laki!" teriak Chieri ketika melihat Nagisa. Ehem ... Nagino.

"Te−tenang, Chieri. Ini aku, Nagisa," Nagisa tersenyum gugup melihat Chieri berteriak. Chieri memandang wajah Nagisa dengan seksama.

"Ah, iya! Kau Nagisa ... wajahmu masih manis tapi keren," Nagisa menatap Chieri bingung.

"Aku ... keren?"

"Iya. Ganteng sekali, lho!"

"Eeeh?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nagisa. Begitu juga bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau pakai semua itu?" tanya Chieri. Mungkin lebih terdengar seperti menginterogasi Nagisa?

"Hng ... aku mau jalan-jalan keluar. Kan, aku sudah bilang padamu dulu."

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?! Kau ini aneh sekali," Nagisa terkekeh.

"Supaya tidak ketahuan. Bukannya aku sudah bilang?!" Nagisa membentak kecil karena gemas dengan Chieri.

"Pakai cara lain, kenapa? Yuko-san kalau keluar mengenakan kacamata."

"Idih! Kau juga pernah bilang begitu! Sudahlah, Chieri. Aku juga mau sekali-kali dandan seperti anak laki-laki," jawab Nagisa dengan jujur.

"Kau ini ... sebaiknya kalau mau jalan-jalan cepat pergi. Nanti apa kata yang lainnya melihat seorang laki-laki disini? Ayo, cepat!" Chieri mendorong Nagisa sedikit.

"Hei!" seru Nagisa. "Baiklah, aku pergi," Nagisa mendekat ke arah balkon. "Aku ... harus turun lewat sini?"

Chieri yang gemas melihat Nagisa segera mendorongnya. "Cepat!"

"KYAA!" Nagisa terjatuh dari balkon. Tapi dia baik-baik saja. "Chieri! Urgh!" gerutu Nagisa. Chieri cekikikan di atas sana.

"Nikmati perjalananmu!"

Nagisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chieri ternyata tidak sepenuhnya lembut, sepermpat dari tingkah anggungnnya itu adalah kejahilan. Nagisa berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Ia memandang Chieri dengan sebal dan kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Wah, lihat laki-laki itu!"

"Keren, ya?"

"_Cihuy_, samperin, yuk!"

Ah! Lagi-lagi Nagisa ditatapi para gadis. Namun kali ini ada bisik-bisiknya juga.

"_Ano_ ..." Nagisa membalikkan badannya. "Bo−bolehkah kita jadi teman?"

**_GLEK!_**

Ternyata permepuan tadi benar-benar mendatanginya.

"Ah, ya ..." jawab Nagisa yang kebingungan. Wajah perempuan tadi langsung menjadi ceria.

"Aku Ishikura Misaki. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Misaki segera menjabat tangan Nagisa.

"Se−senang berkenalan denganmu juga," Nagisa menatap Misaki gugup. "Aku Mori Nagino."

"Nagino? Nama yang cocok dengan wajahmu yang damai itu!" seru Misaki. "Mau ikut denganku? Mungkin kita bisa makan di sebuah café yang ada disana! Ng−selain itu, kita juga bisa ber-karaoke, kan?" ajak Misaki.

"Aku akan senang bila begitu. Tapi aku sedang ada urusan," tolak Nagisa halus. Misaki berubah menjadi kecewa. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali saja. Aku minta email-mu, boleh?" pinta Misaki. Nagisa mengangguk dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ barunya.

"Ini, kuserahkan padamu," Nagisa memberikan Misaki email-nya (ingat, ya! Email Nagino, bukan Nagisa!). Misaki bersorak girang dan memberikan email-nya juga.

"Terima kasih, Nagino-kun!"

"Ya. Sebaiknya aku pergi, Ishikura-san."

"Ah, jangan sungkan! Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja!" Nagisa hanya tersenyum dan pergi.

"Oi, Nagino!" Nagisa kembali membalikkan badannya. Suara itu ... Ogawa?

"Nagino. Kebetulan kita bertemu lagi," Ogawa tersenyum. Di tangannya ada sebuah biola.

"Hmm ... kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Nagisa. Ogawa menatap biola yang dibawanya.

"Oh, ini? Aku masih belajar," Ogawa menariktangan Nagisa menuju sebuah taman yang sepi. "Akan kumainkan kalau kau mau."

"Iya! Tolong mainkan," seru Nagisa dengan senang. Ogawa membuka tempat menyimpan biolanya dan mengambil biola. Ia mulai memainkannya perlahan. Musik yang dimainkan Ogawa terdengar begitu lembut. Gesekan-gesekan biolanya begitu membuat perasaan menjadi hangat. Setelah Ogawa selesai memainkannya, Nagisa bertepuk tangan.

"Permainan yang bagus, Ogawa!" puji Nagisa.

"Terima kasih, Nagino," Ogawa menyimpan biolanya. "Apa ada alat musik yang bisa kau mainkan?"

"Eh? Tidak ada. Aku ini payah," Nagisa tertawa hambar.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"... karena aku lahir di Lancastar."

**_HENING_**

"Kalau begitu biar kuajarkan main biola," ucap Ogawa.

"Eeh?!"

"Sudahlah, ayo!" Ogawa kembali mengambil biolanya dan meletakkannya pada bahu Nagisa. "Pegangnya begini. Nah, ya! Begitu. Eits! Pegang gesekannya jangan begitu, tapi begini. Yap!" Ogawa menunjukkan instruktur-nya. Nagisa mulai menggesek biola itu. Hasilnya? Jangan dibicarakan.

"Lihat? Aku tidak bisa!" gerutu Nagisa. Ogawa tertawa.

"Sini," Ogawa memegang tangan Nagisa. Refleks, Nagisa segera menarik tangannya.

"HYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ogawa menatap bingung.

"Tenang saja. Ayo sini," Ogawa kembali memegang tangan Nagisa dan meletakkan tangannya bersama di dawai biola. Sama-sama memegang gesekan, dan mulai memainkannya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah bisa, kan?" tanya Ogawa. Nagisa hanya diam dan menikmati musiknya. Pipinya memerah karena sekarang, ia dan Ogawa begitu dekat. Tapi karena Nagisa terus dibayang-bayangi dengan skandal ...

"Te−terima kasih, Ogawa!" seru Nagisa sambil melepaskan tangan Ogawa. "Aku pasti akan bisa memainkan salah satu alat musik. Ehe ..."

Ogawa mengangkat alisnya. "Kau jadi canggung lagi, Nagino."

"E−eh? Benarkah?" Nagisa berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"_Hontou_."

"Hmm ... maaf kalau begitu. Aku orang yang susah bergaul," aha! Nagisa dapat alasan, nih.

"Oh, begitu. Pantas saja kau selalu menyendiri saat berjalan-jalan."

Nagisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Biar lebih tenang."

Ogawa juga tersenyum. "Kau suka ketenangan? Seperti namamu. Nagino ..." Nagisa menatap Ogawa.

"Kau juga suka tertawa," Nagisa menyambunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Seperti namamu, Itu ... Warau."

Ogawa termenung mendengarnya. Entah mengapa, di telingaya, suara Nagino terdengar lembut seperti suara biola yang sering dimainkannya.

"Hmm ... mungkin ya," kali ini, giliran Ogawa yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Nagino ..."

"Maaf, Ogawa! Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa," Nagisa segera pergi meninggalkan Ogawa.

'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh suka padanya! Kalau pun terlanjur, aku tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengannya!'

Nagisa terus berlari hingga sampai di bawah balkon kamarnya.

"Chieri! Tolong aku!" seru Nagisa. Chieri segera menghampiri balkon.

"Dengan cara apa?" balas Chieri.

"Apa saja!" Chieri segera berlari dan mengambil tali yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

**_SRET! SRET!_**

Setelah Nagisa sampai di atas balkon, ia segera melepas wig dan topinya.

"Kenapa harus pakai topi? Pakai wig saja, kan, cukup?" tanya Chieri. Nagisa melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan piyama.

"Supaya wig-nya tidak mudah lepas."

"Dan kenapa wig ini berwarna _raspberry_?" tanya Chieri lagi.

"Suapaya sama dengan warna rambutku," jawab Nagisa singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hh ... aneh benar kau ini. Kupikir tidak perlu pakai topi. Kalau tidak, tidak perlu pakai wig," saran Chieri.

"Dulu waktu kau menyamar jadi laki-laki, kau hanya menggunakan topi dan itu masih terlihat seperti wanita," Nagisa terdengar membantah saran Chieri.

"Tapi waktu itu kau mengiraku laki-laki juga, kan?"

"Iya, sih ... tapi wajahmu masih manis!"

"Kau juga."

"Tapi tampangku lebih seperti anak laki-laki, kan?"

"Soal laki-laki ..." Chieri berpikir sebentar. "Apa kau bertemu lagi dengan Warau?" Nagisa terdiam sebentar.

"... tidak," jawab Nagisa berbohong. Chieri mengangguk kecil.

"Baguslah," Chieri menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Berbaring dan menarik selimut. "Antara kau dan dia ... itu adalah cinta terlarang bagi seorang idola."

Nagisa tertegun. Chieri sudah terlelap.

'Semua yang kulakukan hari ini membuatku berdebar-debar. Aku tidak boleh suka padanya.'

Nagisa mendesah pelan dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya. "Cintaku ... terlarang, ya?"

* * *

**_To Be Next Stage_**


	4. Warau's home!

**Nagisa's First Love **

Disclaimer :

**AKB0048 **© **YASUSHI AKIMOTO**, **SATELIGHT**

Warnings :

OC/OOC/AU/AR/AT/Rated T/Romence/Hurt/Friendship/Family/Musical/Idol/Humo r  
Chapter 4 ada sedikit humor, iyeh!

.

.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!" para _successor _dan _trainee_ mengambil tempat masing-masing dan siap menikmati sarapan.

"_Ohayou_!" Chef Papa membalas sapaan para member 00. "Makanan sudah siap! Dan ekstra untuk Mayuyu-chan!"

"Kenapa dia dapat ekstra?!" protes Yuuko. "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kalau mau jadi _center _itu harus langsing, lho!" ucap Takamina. "Karena perhatian tertuju padanya."

Seisi ruangan menatap Takamina.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu ... artinya kau juga ingin ekstra?" tanya Yuuko. Takamina yang tadinya ingin melahap nasinya, menaruh sendoknya di atas piring.

"Tidak. Aku harus menjaga penampilan tubuhku! Tidak seperti kau yang menganggap ini masa bodoh!"

Yuuko mencibir. "Biar makan berapa pun aku tetap _sexy_!" dan spontan ... Takamina tersedak.

"TAKAMINA-SAN!" itu suara Kanata.

"KANATA!" yang lain balas meneriaki Kanata. Akhirnya, keadaan menjadi tenang seperti semula.

"Nagisa, _ano ne _... aku melihat kau sedang dihampiri seorang wanita waktu di kota kemarin," bisik Chieri. Kali ini giliran Nagisa yang tersedak.

"Kau apa?! Kau membuntutiku?!" seru Nagisa namun masih setengah berbisik. Chieri terkekeh.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan olehmu!"

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah selesai makan dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita kerjakan hari ini, maka aku pergi. Sampai jumpa!" Nagisa beranjak dari meja makan dan pergi.

"Akhir-akhir ini, anak itu sering pergi keluar," kata Sayaka setelah Nagisa tidak terlihat lagi.

"Eh? Masa?" tanya Yuuko.

"Ya. Aku sering melihatnya, kok! Pakai baju ..." sebelum Sayaka melanjutkan ucapannnya, Chieri menumpahkan air ke bajunya. "KYAA! CHIERI!"

"_G−gomen_, Sayaka-san. Aku kelepasan!" Chieri segera mengambil handuk kecil untuk Sayaka sebelum dia kena sepak terjang dari Sayaka.

"Untuk apa kau ke meja _successor_, sih?!" gerutu Sayaka.

"Um ... aku ..." Chieri kehabisan akal. "Aku ingin memberitahu Yuuko-san kalau ... kalau ..."

Sayaka menatap Chieri tajam. "KALAU TSUBASA-SAN MEMANGGIL ANDA!" lanjut Chieri. Sontak, semua menatap Chieri dengan bingung.

"Wuoh! _Hontou desu ka_?" Yuuko segera berdiri sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke meja.

"_H−hai_!" seru Chieri kaget. Yuuko segera pergi menuju Tsubasa-san. Chieri dengan takut-takutnya juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Yuuko tahu kalau dia berbohong.

"Kapan Tsubasa-san memanggil Yuuko?" tanya Kojiharu yang membuat semuanya angkat bahu.

.

"Fuwah! _Atsui_!" Nagisa mengibas-ngibaskan topinya. Hari ini cuaca panas sekali, padahal masih pagi. "Sebaiknya aku minum," Nagisa menuju sebuah toko swalayan. Sial. Para pelanggannya adalah wanita.

"Kh−." Nagisa tersenyum gugup dan berjalan pelan menuju lemari pendingin.

'Kalian tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Kita ini sama-sama wanita!' pikir Nagisa. Ia berjalan menuju kasir.

"Permisi ... harganya berapa?" tanya Nagisa sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan si kasir. Yah ... kasirnya juga perempuan.

"Tak apa. Kau boleh mengambilnya," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

'Apa seperti itu mata orang yang jatuh cinta?'

"Jangan. Biar aku bayar!" Nagisa segera menyerahkan uang dari dompetnya. Setelah itu, ia bergegas pergi.

Nagisa kembali berjalan menikmati Akibastar. Entah kenapa dia jadi suka jalan-jalan. Dan belum berapa menit dia menikmati udara segar, sialnya. Ogawa-Warau. Dia melihatnya lagi. Sedang bermain biola di depan anak-anak kecil.

"Hai, Ogawa," Nagisa menyapa Ogawa (sebenarnya namanya Warau. Tapi saya ikutan Nagisa manggil Ogawa).

'Gila! Kenapa aku menyapanya?!'

"Nagino?" Ogawa menghentikkan permainannya dan membuat anak-anak yang tadinya bergembira menjadi menatap Nagisa dengan tajam. Nagisa menyadari tatapan anak-anak itu.

"Maaf, Ogawa. Maaf, anak-anak," Nagisa tersenyum gugup. Ogawa menatap anak-anak itu.

"Halo, semua!" Nagisa berusaha tersenyum. "Maaf telah mengganggu. Kau lanjutkan saja."

"Eits!" Ogawa memegang pergelangan tangan Nagisa ketika ia sudah berbalik. "Tak apa."

Salah seorang anak perempuan menarik baju Nagisa. "Kakak ganteng, disini saja."

Alhasil, pipi Nagisa memerah disebut 'kakak ganteng'.

"Chika!" tegur Ogawa. "Maaf, Nagino. Dia agak lancang."

Nagisa tersenyum. Rupanya nama anak itu Chika.

"Kau manis sekali!" Nagisa mencubit pipi Chika. Ia bisa melihat anak itu merona. "Mereka semua adikmu, Ogawa?"

"Hah? Bukan. Cuma anak-anak yang sering datang ke café."

Ogawa membereskan biolanya. "Ayo, Nagino!"

Nagisa bengong. Maksudnya?

"Kami pergi dulu, ya, semua! Sampai jumpa!" Ogawa menarik tangan Nagisa. Nagisa menurut saja, meski masih dengan bingungnya.

"Ogawa, ada apa?"

"Warau. Sekali-kali memanggilku Warau, kenapa?"

Nagisa terdiam. Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan satu kalimat–ralat, satu kata malapetaka (?). Warau.

"Wa–," suara Nagisa tercekat. Kelihatannya, Warau adalah kata yang sulit diucapkannya. Padahal ia dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata Warau di depan Chieri. Tapi ia lebih sering memanggilnya Ogawa.

"Hn? Kau belum bisa rupanya," Ogawa tertawa. "Ada apa, sih? Seperti anak perempuan saja kau ini!"

"Ogawa ... kau pernah bilang suka pada 00?" Nagisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wajah Ogawa langsung bingung.

"Kapan aku pernah bilang padamu?"

Nagisa menutup mulutnya. Gawat! Dia sedang menjadi Nagino, bukan Nagisa.

"Eh–aku pikir kau–,"

"Kau pikir aku suka pada 00? Ya, aku suka! Kau suka, Nagino?"

Nagisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topinya. "Su–suka, kok ..."

Ogawa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mungkin cuma perasaannya saja atau memang Nagisa sedang _blushing_.

"Hmm ... baiklah. Nah, ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya. "Eh?"

...

"_Kore_," Ogawa menyodorkan es krim coklat pada Nagisa. Nagisa duduk di taman dan tersenyum miris melihat Ogawa datang menghampirinya dengan es krim coklat di tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan stroberi?"

"Senyummu aneh, Nagino. Ada yang kau takutkan? Aku tidak akan memakanmu!" Ogawa tertawa saat melihat wajah gelisah Nagisa.

"Uh ... Ogawa, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Tawa Ogawa terhenti. Nagisa menutup mulutnya. Apa ia bicara sesuatu yang tak masuk akal?

"Ya. Dia gadis yang sangat manis, dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Tingkahnya juga dewasa namun anggun. Dia juga terlihat keren!"

Nagisa mencoba menyimpulkan ciri-ciri gadis pujaan Ogawa. Memangnya apa yang diharapkan Nagisa dari pria ini?

"Ogawa, sebaiknya aku pulang," Nagisa berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Ogawa juga ikut berdiri dan memegang tangan Nagisa.

"Aku antar, Nagino!"

"Ja–jangan! Aku bisa sendiri."

"Meskipun kau laki-laki, aku tetap mau antar. Aku mau tahu rumahmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa ke rumahku sendiri–"

Sebelum ucapan Nagisa terlanjut, hujan deras segera mengguyur gadis ini.

"–an"

Ogawa menarik lengan Nagisa dan berteduh. "Kau yakin mau pulang sekarang?"

Nagisa mengeluh. Ia basah kuyup dan hujan sangat deras. Aneh sekali buatnya, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda cuaca mendung. Yah ... manusia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku harus pulang. Mungkin dengan membeli payung," Nagisa menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya. Sial, tidak ada toko di sekitar sini. Kalaupun ada, paling hanya kedai es krim atau burger.

"Hmm ... rumahku di dekat sini. Lebih baik kita kau ke rumahku," ajak Ogawa. Belum sempat Nagisa menjawab, Ogawa sudah menarik lengannya untuk kedua kali. Nagisa terus memegang topinya. Ada dua alasan, pertama karena Ogawa berlari terlalu kencang. Kedua karena angin yang sangat kencang.

"I–ini rumahmu?!" mata Nagisa melotot ketika sampai di depan rumah Ogawa. Di depan gerbang rumahnya maksudnya. Sebuah rumah putih yang sangat besar, lengkap dengan taman yang juga besar.

"Ya," Ogawa tersenyum. "Ayo kita masuk."

Sebelum Ogawa membuka pintu rumahnya, seorang _butler_, mungkin pelayannya Ogawa, datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Warau-_sama_, Anda darimana saja?!" ia membukakan gerbang dan menyodorkan payung ke Ogawa. Ogawa tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, aku pergi jalan-jalan!" ia melirik Nagisa. "Ini temanku, dia akan menetap sampai hujan reda. Tak apa, bukan?"

_Butler _itu terlihat ragu. "Ya ... karena kelihatannya Nyonya sedang tidak ada di rumah."

Nagisa bisa menebak dari ucapan pelayan itu. Nyonya rumah–ibu Ogawa maksudnya, pasti terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang galak seperti di drama yang ia nonton (ada drama, ya, di Akibastar?). Dan tentunya, terdengar seperti Nyonya yang angkuh. Mungkin kalian tahu kisah Hana Yori Dango atau Boys Before Flowers atau Meteor Garden. Akh, lupakan!

Ogawa menarik lengan Nagisa ke dalam rumahnya. Ralat. Rumah ini bagai istana untuk Nagisa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau lorong-lorong di rumahmu harus memakai karpet seperti ini," Nagisa memandang geli karpet merah yang diinjaknya. Sudah ia duga, rumah ini mirip istana.

Ogawa membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mempersilahkan Nagisa masuk. Saat di dalam, Nagisa terdiam. Ia melihat begitu banyak poster Chieri tertempel di dinding. Itu artinya ...

"Ogawa, kamu _fans_-nya Chieri?"

Ogawa menatap Nagisa dan pipinya memerah. "Begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat pada dinding kamarku."

**_DEG!_**

"... kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan tentang ciri-ciri orang yang kusuka?"

Jantung Nagisa berdegup cepat. Ogawa suka pada Chieri. Ogawa suka pada Chieri. OGAWA SUKA PADA CHIERI!

"Kalau kau, Nagino?"

"... Yuuko-san."

Ogawa tersenyum. "Oh, begitu."

Ogawa melangkah dan menyentuh poster Chieri-nya. "Dulu aku sangat menyukai Acchan. Maeda Atsuko ke-13."

Nagisa masih terpaku di depan pintu, menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Ogawa.

"Aku begitu sedih saat ia menghilang. Sejak kecil, aku sudah sangat menyukai AKB0048. Tapi ... saat konser kenkyusei, aku melihatnya. Sono Chieri, dia gadis yang luar biasa. Rambutnya yang indah dan suaranya yang tenang. Aku berharap dia akan menjadi penerus Acchan."

Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Penerus Acchan? Ogawa benar-benar menyukainya.

"Nagino, bajumu basah. Sebaiknya kau lepas saja, kau bisa meminjam bajuku," ucap Ogawa tiba-tiba. Nagisa langsung _blushing_.

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Aku begini saja tidak apa-apa!"

"Jangan! Nanti kau masuk angin!"

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa!"

Ogawa mengangguk meski sedikit bingung. "Kalau begitu, tunggu saja disini. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ganti baju."

Nagisa mengangguk sambil nyengir. Ogawa masuk ke kamar mandi yang memang ada di kamarnya.

Nagisa menatap cermin. Ia melihat dirinya yang sedang basah kuyup. Dibukanya topi dan rambut palsu yang dikenakan. Mori Nagino sudah bertransformasi menjadi Motomiya Nagisa.

"Chieri, kau menang lagi dariku," Nagisa tersenyum kecil. Tapi senyumnya sama sekali tidak terlihat senang, senyum patah hati mungkin.

"Meskipun kau tidak pernah bertemu Ogawa, kau sudah merebut hatinya. Kau menang, Chieri ..." Nagisa mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan berantakan. Ia mencoba mencari sisir, namun sepertinya ia tidak menemukannya.

"Dimana Ogawa menaruh sisir?"

**_CKLEK!_**

Nagisa tersentak kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Ogawa, dengan mengenakan kimono handuk dan dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"Nagi–no ... kenapa rambutmu? Kau ... perempuan?"

Nagisa menelan ludah. Ogawa sudah tahu kalau dia adalah ... WANITA!

"Nagino!" Ogawa menghampiri Nagisa. Nagisa mundur. "Kenapa kau memakai rambut palsu wanita seperti ini?! Ahahaha! Ada-ada saja kau ini," Ogawa tertawa sampai memegang perutnya. Namun Nagisa hanya diam. Melihat Nagisa yang tidak berkata apa-apa, Ogawa juga berubah menjadi diam.

"Kau ... benar-benar seorang PEREMPUAN?!"

Nagisa menunduk dan segera keluar dari kamar. Ogawa mengejarnya, meski masih dengan kimono handuk yang dikenakannya. Bahkan sampai Nagisa keluar dari rumah pun, ia masih mengejar. Apa mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau hujan begitu lebatnya?

"Nagino!" Ogawa memegang tangan Nagisa.

"Lepaskan!"

"Hei, masih hujan!"

"Kubilang LEPASKAN!"

"Kau mau pulang ke rumahmu sekarang?"

"OGAWA!"

Ogawa mendesah. Ia masih memegang tangan Nagisa dan pemilik tangan tersebut masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman Ogawa.

"Nagino, kalau kau tetap bersikeras seperti ini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya!"

"Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Jangan pernah mencoba mengantarku pulang ke rumah!" Nagisa membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Ogawa. Air mata Nagisa keluar. Ogawa terdiam tapi matanya masih terus memperhatikan Nagisa.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu dimana. Tapi wajahmu sangat familiar untukku."

Nagisa menunduk. Bukan karena ucapan Ogawa, tapi karena anak ini lumayan pikun. Ia tidak tahu kalau yang di depannya ini adalah Motomiya Nagisa? Apa Ogawa terlalu terobsesi dengan Chieri?

"Sudahlah, aku bisa pulang sendi–"

Sebelum Nagisa melanjutkan ucapannya, ia sudah terjatuh dan ditangkap oleh Ogawa. Mungkin sudah bisa ditebak, pingsan.

...

"Nagisa dimana? Dia belum pulang dan hujan sedang deras seperti ini," Chieri menatap ke luar jendela.

"Benar juga. Sejak pergi tadi, ia tidak terlihat lagi," tanggap Orine khawatir. "Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Terjadi sesuatu padanya itu apa maksudnya?" tanya Yuka sama khawatirnya.

"Jangan-jangan ia diculik!" tebak Makoto asal.

"Ngawur!" bantah Chieri. "Siapa yang mau menculik Nagisa?"

"Dia, kan, kenkyusei. Kupikir wajar," ucap Makoto.

"Tapi Nagisa, kan, menyamar menjadi laki-laki!"

**_KRIK! KRIK!_**

"Kamu bilang apa, Chieri?"

Chieri menutup mulutnya. "Ti–tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa!"

"Aku dengar, Nagisa menyamar jadi laki-laki katanya?!" seru Yuka. Chieri membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding, atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya.

"Artinya ... dia benar-benar melakukan skandal?!" Kanata setengah berteriak. Chieri langsung melompat ke arah Kanata dan membuat kedua gadis ini terjatuh.

"Diam, Kanata-san! Ucapan itu berbahaya!" Chieri menutup mulut Kanata. Entah apa yang ia maksud dari 'berbahaya'

"Kita harus mencari Nagisa segera!"

...

Nagisa membuka matanya. Langit-langit yang mewah dan ruangan yang besar, kamar Ogawa.

"Kau sudah sadar? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak keluar karena masih hujan, kan? Terlebih, ini semua lebih mirip badai."

Nagisa menolehkan kepala ke sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Ogawa, dengan _softdrink _ditangannya.

"Nagino–bukan, Nagisa. Iya, bukan, Motomiya-san?"

Nagisa memerah. Ogawa sudah tahu siapa dirinya sekarang.

"Maaf, Ogawa. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menipumu. Kau tahu kalau idola harus menyamar jika ingin keluar. Akan terjadi keributan kalau sampai–,"

"Motomiya, kau sahabat Chieri, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sahabat Chieri, kan?"

"Un. Kau ... mau minta tanda tangan darinya?"

Ogawa memerah. "Tidak, tapi ... Chieri itu orangnya seperti apa? Maksudku, tingkahnya yang sebenarnya."

Nagisa terdiam. "Seperti yang kau tahu, dia orang yang anggun. Tapi cukup dingin dan sangat dewasa. Dia juga orang yang tegas dan kadang-kadang dapat menjadi tegas juga."

"Seperti itu? Selama ini dia hanya terlihat anggun dan manis saja."

Nagisa segera bangkit dari ranjang dan membuat Ogawa kaget (ingat, ya! Ogawa duduk di lantai di sebelah ranjang!).

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Aku pulang."

"Tunggu! Sebentar lagi akan ada _handshake event_, kan?"

"Um," Nagisa mengangguk. Ogawa tersenyum.

"Kau bisa menungguku."

**_BLUSH!_**

"Be–begitu. Selamat tinggal!"

Nagisa segera berlari keluar dari kamar, keluar dari rumah Ogawa.

_Maaf, Chieri. Aku sudah terlanjur suka padanya. Dan akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk melupakan Ogawa. Meski begitu, aku akan berjuang untuk menaati peraturan 00. Aku akan berusaha membencinya ..._

* * *

To Be Next Stage


	5. Here it is, DRAMA

**Nagisa's First Love **

Disclaimer :

**AKB0048 **© **YASUSHI AKIMOTO**, **SATELIGHT**

Warnings :

OC/OOC/AU/AR/AT/Rated T/Romence/Hurt/Friendship/Family/Musical/Idol/Humo r

.

.

"NAGISA!"

Nagisa dikejutkan oleh pelukan tiba-tiba dari Chieri (ketularan Yuuko, nih?). Ia sudah pulang, bertepatan dengan teman-temannya yang baru saja ingin mencarinya.

"Chieri?"

"Syukarlah, kupikir kau kenapa-napa, tahu!" Chieri melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa, senyum itu langsung pudar. "Kamu demam? Kenapa dahimu jadi agak kemerahan begitu?"

Kalian harus ingat, makanan favorit Nagisa adalah tomat. Katanya, tomat membuat pipi menjadi kemerahan. Eh? Apa dahi bisa dibuat merah juga?

"Ah, ti–tidak, kok!" Nagisa tersenyum gugup. "Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Ya, ampun!" seru Kanata setelah secara tiba-tiba menyentuh kening Nagisa. "Kamu hujan-hujanan, ya, Nagi?"

Sebelum Nagisa sempat menjawab, datang Yuuko beserta geng-nya (?). Terlihat dari wajah Yuuko kalau dia sedang kesal. Kenapa?

"CHIERI! APA MAKSUDNYA?! TSUBASA-SAN TIDAK MEMANGGILKU!"

Untunglah Chieri pintar, begitu Yuuko tadi datang, ia langsung lari. Lho, berarti Yuuko teriak-teriak sendiri, dong!

"A–anu ... Chieri sudah pergi," ucap Orine sambil memainkan jarinya seperti Hyuuga Hinata dari Naruto. Oke, lupakan soal Hinata.

"EEEH?!" Yuuko membelalak dan memegang erat bahu Orine. "KEMANA?! KEMANA?!"

_**KREK!**_

Yuka bergidik ngeri. Itu suara pintu yang dibuka atau suara tulang Orine yang diremas oleh Yuuko, sih? -_-

"Ooh, Nagisa!" Yuuko yang melihat Nagisa langsung meloncat dan memeluknya. Ternyata benar, Chieri jadi suka memeluk orang karena terkena wabah Yuuko!

"Yuuko-san?!"

"Darimana saja kau, heh? Tiba-tiba menghilang. Kami baru saja ingin menyusul Chi-eri dan yang lain untuk mencarimu. Ternyata di depan pintu Chi-eri dan yang lain belum berangkat. Jadi kausudah ditemukan, rupanya!" ucap Yuuko panjang lebar dengan memutuskan nama Chieri menjadi Chi-eri.

"Dia pulang sendiri, Yuuko-san," Kanata menepuk-nepuk bahu Nagisa. "Kelihatannya dia demam,Yukirin-san."

Kanata bicara sama Yuuko atau Yukirin, sih? -.-

"_Hontou_?" Yukirin memegang dahi Nagisa. "_Atsui_! Mungkin sebaiknya kau istirahat, Nagisa."

"..."

"Nagisa?"

"Ah, iya! Aku kenapa?"

Mimori (belum menjadi penerus) memandang Nagisa. "Kau terlihat pucat, Nagisa. Atau mungkin ada yang membebani hatimu?"

Nagisa kembali teringat tentang Ogawa–juga poster-poster Chieri.

"_Atashi _..."

Nagisa mendekap erat tubuhnya. Jelas ia masih kedinginan. Di luar, hujan masih deras dan pintu depan masih terbuka. Lalu, tubuh Nagisa masih basah. Tidak mungkin dia buka baju di kamar Ogawa, kan? Lupakan, ini bukan hentai, kok!

"Nagisa?"

penerus Acchan ini kembali pingsan seperti di rumah Ogawa Warau.

...

Chieri berhasil kabur dari Yuuko. Dia sekarang sedang berulang kali mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat (eh?). Ini semua adalah wujud syukurnya kepada Tuhan YME (-_-).

"Chieri, yuuuuhuuuu!"

Chieri menelan lidah, eh, ludahnya. Itu suara Takamina. Ralat, Yuuko!

"Yuu–Yuuko-san?" Chieri menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Bagaimana caranya kabur sekarang?

"YOSH! Saatnya untuk benar-benar kabur dari sini!" Chieri mengendap-ngendap menuju pintu belakang. Saya bingung, ada pintu belakang, ya?

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku ke _flying get_," itu adalah ide gila yang terbesit di kepala Chieri. Tapi ia, kan, bukan anak bandel. Jadi pasti tak mungkin Sono Chieri-sama masuk ke pesawat itu. Kelirunya, dia hari ini menjadi anak nakal dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat tanpa sepengetahuan Tsubasa-san!

Sesampainya disana, ia melihat ada Makoto. Eh? Makoto sedang apa?

"Kau kenapa? Ada apa kesini?!" Chieri memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ini! Aku tidak mengerti, tapi tiba-tiba Tsubasa-san memerintahkanku untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitar sini."

Chieri menatap ruangan tempat _flying get _tercinta berada. Gelap. Keajaibannya, kenapa Makoto bisa berani berada disini? Apa Makoto overdosis OOC?

"Makoto, kau tidak merasa sedikit seram?" Chieri tersenyum licik.

"S–sebenarnya begitu ... tapi Tsubasa-san terus memaksaku untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Nah, biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu!"

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Yap! Lebih baik kaupergi sekarang. Nanti Tsubasa-san bisa datang kemari. Ayo, cepat!"

"Kau tidak akan memberitahu ke siapapun, bukan?"

"Tenang saja. Hal ini hanya kita dan Tuhan yang tahu."

"B–baiklah. Terima kasih, Chieri!"

Chieri tersenyum puas begitu Makoto pergi. Ia segera masuk ke dalam pesawat besar yang ada di depannya karena suara Yuuko kembali terdengar.

"Chieri, jangan masuk!"

Ups! Terlambat ...

...

"Nagisa, _daijobu_?"

Nagisa memegang kepalanya karena terasa pusing. Gadis ini sudah bangun rupanya.

"_Hai_, Kanata-san ..."

Orine masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur dan teh.

"Kenapa orang sakit selalu diberikan bubur, sih?" tanya Sonata.

"Mungkin karena sehat," jawab Yuka asal.

Nagisa duduk dan mengambil teh yang dibawakan Orine.

"Setidaknya kau makan buburnya dulu," kata Orine. Nagisa diam saja dan tetap meminumnya.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan, Nagisa? Seharusnya kauberteduh dulu," Mimori memegang dahi Nagisa. "Panasnya sudah berkurang, sih."

"Nagisa!" Chieri membuka pintu tiba-tiba. Ternyata dia berhasil kabur dari Yuuko.

"Chieri-san, tadi Yuuko-san mencarimu," kata Suzuko. Chieri tidak peduli dan masuk.

"Nah, aku harus bicara dengan Nagisa berdua saja!"

Bukannya menurut, yang lain malah diam. "Mau apa?"

"Sudah bilang mau bicara, kan?"

"... baiklah. Ayo!" Kanata memimpin pasukannya (?) untuk bubar barisan (-_-).

Setelah semua tidak ada lagi, Chieri mendekati Nagisa. "Jangan bilang padaku kalau kauhujan-hujanan karena bertemu dengannya. Warau."

Nagisa membelalak. "Chieri ..."

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Nagisa. Lihat, aku sudah kembali menjadi sahabatmu!"

Nagisa mendesah. "Warau suka padamu."

"Eh?" Chieri membulatkan matanya. Apa yang diucapkan Nagisa tadi?

"Warau suka padamu, Chieri ..."

"T–tunggu, Nagisa. Apa maksudmu?!"

Nagisa tak menjawab pertanyaan Chieri. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah gadis berambut biru itu.

"Chieri, kaumenang, ya! Maafkan aku, aku menyukainya!" Nagisa tersenyum miris sambil mengelap matanya yang basah. Bibir Chieri bergetar mendengar ucapan Nagisa.

"Kau menyukai Warau?"

"Maaf ..."

"Dan kaubilang tadi ... Warau ... suka padaku?"

Nagisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup bilang "iya".

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik hal ini tak usah dibicarakan lagi."

"Tidak, Nagisa! Kita harus bicara. Jika memang kaubenar bahwa Warau menyukaiku, artinya–

"SUDAH, HENTIKAN, CHIERI!" Nagisa terduduk di lantai. Chieri hanya bisa diam sambil menatapnya kaget.

"Nagisa ..."

"Chieri, aku suka! Aku suka Warau!" Nagisa menangis kecil. "Aku menyesal menyukainya! Aku tidak boleh suka padanya, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu ..." Chieri duduk dan menggenggam tangan Nagisa. "Jangan menemuinya lagi."

"Eh?"

"Kausuka padanya, jangan menemuinya lagi."

Nagisa membeku di tempat. Jangan menemui Ogawa lagi artinya ...

"Kauselalu memanggil namanya dengan 'Ogawa'. Tapi dihadapanku, kau memanggilnya 'Warau'. Kaubenar-benar menyukainya. Tapi tolong jangan menemuinya lagi!"

"Chie–

"Aku khawatir padamu, Nagisa! Aku tahu kaubertemu dengannya hari ini. Dan lihat? Kaubasah kuyup dan demam. Itu akibatnya, bukan?"

"Ini bukan salahnya."

"Lupakan, Nagisa! Aku tidak menuduh siapa pun diantara kalian berdua. Tapi mungkin idola memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak berpacaran sama sekali. Kaubaru bisa mendapatkan kekasih kalau kausudah lulus dari 00. Yah ... kalau kaupacaran lebih dulu, itu tidak apa-apa."

"Baik, terima kasih atas ceramahnya. Aku permisi."

"TUNGGU, NAGISA! Aku belum selesai!"

"AKU MENYUKAINYA DAN DIA MENYUKAIMU! AKU PASTI BISA MEMBUNUH PERASAANKU. SUDAHLAH, CHIERI!"

_**BLAM!**_

Chieri hanya bisa terpaku menatap Nagisa pergi. Ia memegang dadanya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan.

'_AKU MENYUKAINYA DAN DIA MENYUKAIMU!'_

"Nagisa ... Warau menyukaiku? Itu tak mungkin, kan?"

"Chieri!" Yuuko memasuki kamar dan mendapati Chieri yang sedang duduk termenung. "Chieri?"

"Ah, _gomen_!" Chieri terbuyar. "Ada apa?"

Yuuko mendekat. "Kautidak bisa kabur kali ini."

Sialan.

...

_Handshake Event_

Nagisa hanya melamun di stand. Ia yakin Chieri akan kedatangan Ogawa di stand miliknya. Tapi, Ogawa sudah bilang agar Nagisa menunggunya, kan? Event-nya belum dimulai, sih ... tapi Nagisa malas di dalam, jadi dia duluan ke stand. Tinggal nungguin Tsubasa-san ngamuk saja dulu.

"NAGISAAAA!"

Nah, itu suara Tsubasa-san yang melengking (-_-).

Nagisa tanpa dikomando lagi, segera ke dalam sebelum teriakan yang cetar membahana badai itu terdengar lagi (?).

"TSUBASA-SAAAN!" Nagisa mendobrak pintu.

"KENAPA KAUIKUTAN TERIAK?!"

"_G-gomenasai_!" Nagisa menghampiri Tsubasa yang sedang memberi petunjuk dimana letak stand masing-masing.

"Whoa! Yang banyak penunggunya (?) itu milik siapa?" tanya Makoto sambil menunjuk sebuah stand yang ada di televisi (hah?). Tsubasa tersenyum.

"Chieri, itu stand-mu."

"_Sugeee_!" puji Nagisa. Tsubasa-san melirik Nagisa.

"Kaukemana tadi?"

"Eh? Ke stand ..." Nagisa menjawab dengan polos. Mungkin itu adalah jawaban yang salah. Apa jadinya kalau Tsubasa-san tahu Nagisa duluan ke stand? Sementara Nagisa sendiri tidak tahu stand-nya dimana dan asal masuk ke stand milik Orine.

"Memangnya kautahu stand-mu dimana?" tanya Tsubasa-san seakan-akan mengintrogasi Nagisa untuk membuktikan bahwa anak itu bukan paranormal (?) yang bisa menebak sendiri stand miliknya tanpa diberitahu terlebih dahulu.

"Ng ... tahu, kok!" rupanya anak ini berbohong agar tak kena amukan -_-

"Oh, ya? Dimana?" Tsubasa tersenyum licik. Apa benar, tuh, Nagisa paranormal.

"Eh ... ng ... yang itu, kan?" Nagisa menunjuk asal. Mata Tsubasa membulat.

"KAMU–"

Nagisa mundur beberapa langkah. Pasti dia salah nunjuk! Mampus, dah!

"–KAMU PARANORMAL, NAGISA?!"

Ternyata dia betul.

...

"Warau, kaumau ke stand Chieri, kan?" tanya Ken. Ogawa (atau Warau atau siapalah! Terserah mau panggil dia apa) terdiam sebentar.

"Hmm ... ya."

"Ah! Sudah diduga. Artinya kita berpisah disini. Kaubisa mengantre disana."

"Kaumau kemana?"

Ken tersenyum kecil. "Ada saja!"

Ogawa menuju stand Chieri. Mungkin butuh beberapa menit untuk mengantre panjang begitu. Ah, tidak! Setengah jam pasti!

Ogawa melirik jam tangannya. Setelah itu, melirik ke arah stand lain dan beralih ke antrean di depannya.

"Berarti ... stand milik Motomiya akan habis sebelum aku sempat bertemu Chieri. Tapi kalau aku pergi ke tempat Motomiya, aku tidak bisa ke tempat Chieri. Tapi aku sudah meminta Motomiya untuk menungguku, kan? Ah, tapi ..."

Ogawa menimbang-nimbang keputusan. Ini agak sulit juga, sih ...

Disisi lain, Ken (ingat chapter 2? Dia muncul, kan?) sedang berada di stand milik Nagisa. Tentunya, dia suka anak ini!

"NAGICHAMA!"

Gilanya, anak ini langsung berteriak keras ketika gilirannya.

"KYAA!" jerit Nagisa kaget.

"Ah, _gomen_! Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuucapkan tapi aku tidak punya waktu banyak," ucap Ken bersemangat sambil memegang tangan Nagisa.

"Ah ... begitu. Sialakan," kata Nagisa gelagapan.

"Ehm ... aku sebenarnya menyukaimu!"

"EH?" baru kali ini Nagisa melihat seseorang yang terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Aku akan berusaha memilihmu dalam senbatsu nanti, Nagichama! Serahkan saja padaku. Akan kukerahkan semua kekuatanku pada–WUOOOH!" sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ken sudah ditarik oleh petugasnya layak kisah Romeo dan Juliet (-.-).

Nagisa bengong melihat Ken. "_Bye-bye_ ..." dengan polosnya Nagisa melambaikan tangan sambil mengucap "selamat tinggal" dengan pelan. Hh ...

"Hmm ... kenapa dia memanggilku Nagichama?"

Sesaat kemudian, Nagisa melihat Chieri berlari keluar.

"Eh? Chieri?"

_~Skip Time~_

Chieri sudah kembali ke stand miliknya karena perintah dari Tsubasa-san. Dan saat itu juga, giliran Ogawa yang maju.

"C–Chieri-san ..."

"_Hai_?" Chieri tersenyum lembut. Ogawa bingung sendiri harus bilang apa.

"Ah, aku ... akan berjuang memilihmu dalam senbatsu nanti!"

"Hn? Ah, kenapa kaumau berjuang untuk itu?"

"Karena ... karena ... karena aku mendukungmu sebagai _fans_. Yah, sebagai _fans_."

"_Hontou_? _Arigato_!"

"Selain itu, Chieri-san–"

"Waktumu sudah habis," seorang penjaga datang dan menarik Ogawa.

"–tolong katakan pada Motomiya aku minta maaf karena tak bisa hadir di stand miliknya!"

Chieri terkejut.

"_Matte_!"

...

Nagisa berjalan pelan ke dalam kamarnya. Stand miliknya sudah habis. Sekarang ia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

"... Warau tidak datang, ya ..."

Nagisa termenung sejenak. Ia ingin cepat beristirahat dan tidur. Tapi sebaiknya ia mandi terlebih dulu.

_**SRRR!**_

Nagisa termenung di kolam. Ia senang karena semua sudah berakhir. Tapi ia juga sedikit kecewa karena Ogawa menuju tempat Chieri.

"Kaubilang aku bisa menunggumu, kan?"

Nagisa menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke kolam. Ia menyesal sudah berharap yang tidak-tidak. Dan ia kecewa sudah mempercayai pria dengan rambut coklat dan senyum lebar itu. Tapi meski sudah menyakiti hatinya, apa Nagisa benar-benar melupakan cintanya?

...

"Namamu Warau?"

Chieri berdiri. Stand-nya sudah habis dan penjaga sudah pergi. Tapi Chieri memanggil Ogawa untuk bertemu dengannya (kamu mau kayak Nagisa, heh, Chieri?)

"Eh? Ya ... darimana kautahu?"

"Itu tidak penting darimana aku tahu. Tapi ... aku punya satu permintaan untukmu."

"Chieri-san ..."

Chieri memegang tangan Ogawa dengan erat.

"Kumohon ... jangan menemui Nagisa lagi."

Mata Ogawa membulat mendengar ucapan Chieri.

"Chie–

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Nagisa. Bukan maksudku tidak mempercayaimu tapi ... kautahu kalau idola tidak boleh pacaran, bukan? Kalau Nagisa terus menerus bertemu denganmu ... pokoknya turuti saja yang kumau!" suara Chieri semakin mengencang. Ogawa hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Chieri.

"Sebenarnya ..."

Chieri menatap Ogawa tajam, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Aku menyukai Chieri-san."

"Lupakan. Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak mau kaumenggunakan Nagisa sebagai perantara antara kau dan aku," jawab Chieri sinis.

"TIDAK!"

Chieri terkejut.

"Tidak pernah! Aku ingin bertemu dan berbicara denganmu atas usahaku sendiri. Mana mungkin aku menggunakan Motomiya!" Ogawa setengah berteriak. Tapi ia menarik nafas perlahan dan melembutkan suaranya. "Aku janji takkan menemuinya."

Chieri terpaku. "Kaujanji?"

"Kalau itu membuatmu bisa bahagia, aku akan lakukan apapun. Kausudah tahu aku menyukaimu, jadi aku hanya bisa melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu ataupun Motomiya lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku punya pertanyaan. Pertanyaan pertama dan terakhir."

"?"

"Siapa yang akan kaupilih dalam senbatsu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Antara aku dan Nagisa. Yang mana yang kaupilih?"

...

"Nagisa?"

Nagisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Baiklah, dia tertidur di kolam. Untunglah kulitnya tidak memerah akibat air panas itu.

"Eh? Orine?"

"Kenapa tertidur disini, sih? Pergilah ke kamarmu."

"Ya, baiklah ..."

Nagisa mengambil kimono dan pergi ke kamar. Ia bisa melihat Chieri sedang tertidur. Dan Suzuko mengatakan padanya, kalau Chieri pasti kelelahan. Apa boleh buat, stand-nya yang paling bannyak.

"Aku ganti piyama dulu," Nagisa membuka lemarinya. Suzuko melihat ke arah jendela. Dan entah mengapa, ia melihat bayangan hitam sekilas lewat di balik semak-semak.

"Apa ini penglihatanku yang buram, ya? Nagisa-san ..."

Baru saja Suzuko berbalik untuk memberitahukan bayangan tadi terhadap Nagisa, gadis berambut raspberry tadi sudah hilang.

"Oh, dia kemana?"

Chieri terbangun tiba-tiba. Jujur. Chieri sama sekali belum tidur tadi.

"Siapa yang kemana, Suzuko?"

...

Nagisa mendekati semak-semak yang dilihat Suzuko. Rupanya ia juga melihat bayangan tersebut. Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka-buka semak tersebut.

"Aku tahu kaudisana, Ogawa!"

Dan rupanya ... Nagisa tahu semuanya.

"Motomiya!" Ogawa menampakkan dirinya, lengkap dengan saun-daun yang menempel di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu karena tak menuju stand-mu. Maaf ..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan! Tapi ... kalau begini, kan, kaubisa ketahuan! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu?!"

"Apa itu masalah besar?"

"Ya! Mungkin saja kaudiberitakan sebagai penguntit idola."

"Terdengar buruk tapi tidak menakutiku. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu untuk yang terakhir."

"Hah?"

"Dengar, Chieri memintaku untuk tak menemuimu karena–"

"Chieri apa?"

"A ... tidak, tidak ada!"

Nagisa mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tahu, aku memang tak harus bertemu denganmu," Nagisa membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak, tunggu!" Ogawa berteriak. Antara ia dan Nagisa sama-sama kaget. Ogawa kaget karena entah mengapa, ia begitu ingin membantah ucapan Nagisa. Hening. Keduanya tak saling bicara atau menatap. "Aku ... senang sudah bertemu denganmu. Aku–"

Nagisa menunggu Ogawa bicara.

"–aku sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa menemuimu lagi. Sampai jumpa!"

Nagisa terpaku. Diam memandang kepergian Ogawa. Belum sempat ia kembali ke kamar, Suzuko sudah menepuk bahunya.

"Kaubicara pada semak, Nagisa-san?" tanya Suzuko bingung. Nagisa tak menghiraukannya dan beralih menuju kamar.

...

Chieri's POV

Aku tidak tahu Nagisa pergi kemana. Suzuko baru saja menyusulnya. Dalam pikiranku, ia pergi menemui Ogawa. Aku memang mengatakan pada lelaki sialan itu untuk menemui Nagisa dan berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa menemuinya. Tapi tidak mungkin Ogawa datang malam-malam kesini! MUSTAHIL!

Satu hal yang tidak dapat membuatku tidur dengan tenang adalah percakapan kami tadi sore.

_**Flashback ON**_

"_Antara aku dan Nagisa. Yang mana yang kaupilih?"_

_Ogawa terdiam. Aku sudah menduga ekspresinya akan seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kesimpulanku, ia tak sadar bahwa ia menyukai Nagisa._

"_Jangan pernah menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu padaku!"_

_Jawaban itu membuatku sedikit kaget. Apa maksudnya?_

"_Aku akan memilihmu karena aku sangat mengidolakanmu. Apa kautidak berpikir?! Aku sangat menyukaimu. Berhadapan dan berbicara seperti ini denganmu sudah sangat menyenangkanku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan saat-saat ini. Kalau kaubertanya tentang senbatsu, sudah pasti aku akan memilihmu! Meski kausedang memaki-maki aku, setidaknya hargai perasaanku sedikit. Aku suka padamu, Chieri-san."_

_Aku tidak dapat berkata lagi. Dia benar-benar serius. Dia bukan hanya sekedar penggemar._

"_Hh ..." dia mendesah. "Aku turuti kemauanmu. Aku takkan menemui Motomiya lagi."_

_Sepertinya aku mulai sedikit kasihan pada pemuda ini. Seakan-akan ia seorang pengemis jalanan yang membutuhkan secawan air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya._

"_Aku ... eng ..." aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang ingin kuucapkan. "Temuilah dia. Nagisa. Bicara padanya. Nagisa akan mengerti. Tapi ... kauharus tahu. Aku dapat berubah pikiran kapanpun."_

_Dan setelah itu, aku pergi._

_**Flashback OFF**_

Aku masih terngiang akan semua itu. Benar-benar takkan kulupakan. Entah mengapa, jantungku berdegup keras. TIDAK! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! Aku tidak boleh suka pada Ogawa. Ingat peraturan, Chieri! INGAT! Dan ... ingat sahabatmu, Nagisa.

"Aku ... tidak bisa. AKU TIDAK BISA!" aku menjerit-jerit sekeras mungkin. Atau mungkin berteriak. Tanpa peduli pada Takamina-san yang marah-marah mendengarku, tak peduli pada Yuuko-san yang mengamuk tak bisa tidur. AKU TAK PEDULI! Aku heran, apa yang lelaki itu punya? Apakah ia menyiapkan sesajen pada iblis agar semua wanita terpikat padanya? Tapi ... aku ... tidak! TIDAK!

_**CKLEK!**_

Nagisa berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menatapku cemas. Tentunya mereka mendengar jeritanku dan bergegas menuju kemari. Melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan, aku lebih bisa dibilang mengamuk seperti Yuuko-san daripada meenjerit dan berteriak.

"Chieri, kaubaik-baik saja?" Nagisa menghampiriku. Tidak, Nagisa. Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku merasa bersalah padamu.

"Iya, Nagisa. Aku hanya ... melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Aku pikir itu tikus, jadi aku–"

"Kautidak perlu melanjutkannya," potong Nagisa. Ia memelukku erat. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Aku sudah katakan pada Ogawa, aku takkan bertemu lagi dengannya, Chieri," Nagisa tertawa kecil. Tapi suaranya terdengar berat. Aku rasanya ingin menangis mendengar Nagisa mengucapkan itu. Ditambah lagi, aku mendengar isakkannya. Aku tidak tahan. Aku sangat sayang pada Nagisa. Takkan kurelakan ia terlibat skandal gara-gara pria itu. Tapi mendengar hati sahabatku begitu sakit, membuatku tidak kuat. Aku tidak sanggup lagi melindungi Nagisa. Aku malah membuatnya menderita. Semua salahku. Yang tidak bisa kuterima, aku mulai menyadari perasaanku pada Ogawa.

"Chieri, maaf ..." sekarang ini, aku tidak bisa membalas panggilan kecil Nagisa. Hatiku sakit. Dan aku yakin, hati Nagisa lebih teriris darapada diriku. "Maaf karena aku sudah benar-benar menyukai Ogawa."

Seketika, lututku lemas. Aku serasa ingin mengadukan semua pada Nagisa kalau aku mulai suka pada Ogawa. Tapi tentu saja itu berat padaku. Apa yang akan Nagisa katakana padaku?

"Nagisa ..."

Sial. Kenapa aku memanggil namanya? Nagisa tetap diam dan menungguku bicara. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Aku–

"Gomenasai ... Nagisa."

–memutuskan untuk minta maaf.


	6. TWO DAYS BEFORE SENBATSU!

**Nagisa's First Love**

Disclaimer :

**AKB0048 © Yasushi Akimoto, Satelight**

Warnings :

OC/OOC/AU/AR/AT/Rated T/Romance/Hurt/Friendship/Family/Musical/Idol

.

.

Semua berjalan seperti hari-hari biasa. Seakan Nagisa memang tak pernah bertemu Warau. Tapi ada yang aneh pada Chieri. Akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu melakukan kesalahan. Kalau menyanyi, kadang nadanya lepas atau suaranya terlalu rendah. _Dance_-nya juga begitu. Kadang kelambatan, kadang kecepatan. Dan bisa saja salah langkah. Ushiyama-sensei terpaksa menambah waktu latihan murid kesayangannya itu lebih lama dari yang lain.

"Ada apa dengan Chieri, ya?" kata Yuka ketika waktu istirahat. Ia duduk di pojok bersama Nagisa dan Suzuko. Dan yang mereka tontonkan saat ini adalah Chieri yang masih harus berlatih.

"..." Nagisa tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Semenjak insiden tangis-tangisan malam itu, Chieri berubah jadi seperti ini. Dan yang ia bingungkan selama ini, Chieri meminta maaf padanya itu untuk apa?

"Nagisa juga!" seru Yuka tiba-tiba. "Akhir-akhir ini kausering melamun. Dan satu hal lagi, Chieri berubah jadi protektif kepadamu."

Nagisa baru sadar itu. Chieri selalu mengikutinya dimana pun ia berada. Bahkan saat di toilet saja, Chieri menunggunya di luar sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi.

"Hh ... baiklah, Chieri. Ini sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi."

Suara Ushiyama-sensei mengalihkan perhatian Nagisa dari Yuka dan Yuka dari Nagisa.

"Tapi tetap saja, kauharus mengulanginya. Ini yang terakhir. Jadi tolong lakukan dengan benar!"

"Baik, sensei!" Nagisa bisa melihat keringat Chieri yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan bisa saja ruangan ini dipenuhi keringat apabila Ushiyama-sensei terus memaksa Chieri mengulang gerakannya.

...

Latihan telah berlalu dan semua sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Chieri masih berlatih meski Ushiyama-sensei telah menyudahinya.

"Chieri."

Gadis berambut biru itu menoleh. Nagisa berdiri sambil tersenyum dengan membawa dua buah _softdrink _ditangannya.

"Ah, Nagisa!" nafas Chieri ngos-ngosan. Ia duduk dan Nagisa mengikutinya.

"Ada masalah, Chieri?" tanya Nagisa.

"Ng ... tidak. Aku hanya kehilangan konsentrasi akhir-akhir ini. Kautidak perlu khawatir, kok!" Chieri tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa konsentrasimu hilang?"

"I—itu ..." Chieri diam mencari alasan. Nagisa tersenyum usil.

"Kaujatuh cinta, ya?"

"Eh?!" 0/_/0 "Mana mungkin, kan?!"

Nagisa terkekeh. "Bisa jadi. Sudah dulu, ya. Aku mau mandi. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Chieri (masih dengan muka merahnya) membeku di tempat. Kalau melihat ekspresi Nagisa, artinya dia sudah _move on_, dong!

...

"Ada yang terjadi? Chieri berhenti memata-mataimu."

Nagisa mengangguk setuju (namun bingung) pada Yuka. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Chieri sedang membaca majalah 'AkibaGIRLS' di kamar. Majalah gadis ternama di Akibastar. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang jadi membaca majalah itu.

"Chi-e-ri!" panggil Nagisa. Chieri menoleh. "Apa yang kaubaca?"

"Hanya berita-berita masa lalu. Artikelnya tentang semua skandal yang terjadi di AKB48 sampai ke AKB0048."

"Ya ampun ... kaumasih saja memikirkan itu. Kaulihat sendiri aku tak menemui Ogawa, kan?"

Chieri mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke lantai (anak ini duduk di lantai). "Ah, aku tidak peduli soal Wara—siapalah dia—yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah mencari tahu tentang semua skandal yang pernah ada agar aku bisa menghindari yang namanya **JATUH CINTA**."

Nagisa hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya. Ia teringat sesuatu. "Chieri! Bagaimana dengan senbatsu?! Kausudah mempersiapkannya?!"

Ah, ya! Senbatsu. Chieri lagi-lagi mengingat percakapannya Warau. Yap. Mukanya merah lagi.

"Nagisa, aku tidak peduli soal itu."

Nagisa tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut dengan yang namanya senbatsu. Aneh juga kalau mengetahui salah satu kenkyusei 00 phobia akan senbatsu.

"Huah! Kalau aku, sih, pasti kalah dengan Chieri!"

"Ng ... sudahlah, lupakan saja."

...

**-AKIBASTAR JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL-**

**CLASS 3B**

"Sebentar lagi senbatsu. Siapa yang akan kalian pilih?" tanya salah seorang murid laki-laki. Namanya Kato.

"YUKO-CHAN TENTUNYAAAAA!" seorang lagi menjawab dengan teriakkan penuh cintanya.

"Hmm ... Mayuyu!"

"Tidak, tidak! Takamina!"

"SAE~!"

"NAGICHAMAAAAA~!" kita tahu pasti siapa yang berteriak ini. Ken. "Bagaimana denganmu, Warau?"

Warau menatap jendela. Apa yang harus dijawabnya? Tentu Chieri, kan! Tapi aneh ... mulutnya terasa menolak untuk menyebut nama dengan 3 suku kata itu.

"Mungkin ..." wajah teman-teman Warau mendekat dan membuat Warau semakin bingung harus menjawab apa. "Nagisa."

...

**Sore, jam 16.25 PM**

"Kita kedatangan tamu, semuanya. Mereka adalah orang-orang dari planet Sakaestar, Nambastar, Jakarustar, Hakatastar, Shanghastar, dan Taipestar. Jelasnya lagi, para sister grup AKB0048. SKE0048, NMB0048, JKT0048, HKT0048, SNH0048, dan TPE0048," jelas Tsubasa-san. "Mereka juga mengikuti senbatsu."

Setelah itu, langsung saja para sister grup itu memasuki ruang latihan. Nagisa mengacukan tangannya.

"Kupikir sister grup seperti JKT, SNH, dan TPE tidak bisa mengikuti senbatsu. Apa aturannya berubah?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab yang satu itu," Tsubasa-san pun pergi. Sebelumnya, ia meminta Takamina dan anak buahnya untuk membagi kamar para sister grup itu. Bisa bayangkan berapa banyaknya?

Nagisa mengajak Chieri untuk berkenalan dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Awalnya Chieri menolak. Namun karena Nagisa terlalu bersemangat, apa boleh buat.

"Ano ... apa kami boleh berkenalan?" Nagisa menyapa seorang kenkyusei JKT0048. Kalau dilihat, umurnya sekitar 12-13 tahun. Wajahnya cantik dan ia cukup tinggi.

"Hmm ... silakan, senpai. Namaku Farah. Generasi ke 78," gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Mari kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku!" ajaknya.

"Ah! Oke. Ayo, Chieri!" Nagisa menarik lengan Chieri lagi.

"Na—Nagisa!"

Singkatnya, Farah mengajak mereka ke sebuah ruangan besar dimana orang-orang sedang berkumpul disana untuk menunggu giliran dibagikan kamar. Nagisa heran. Bukannya tadi mereka semua masuk ke ruang latihan? Terus kenapa setelah Nagisa menyapa Farah, orang-orangnya ada disini, ya?

"Hei, Farah! Darimana saja? Kamu ketinggalan! Untung kita belum dibagi kamar," tegur seorang anak perempuan yang diyakini oleh Chieri bahwa itu teman Farah.

"Eh, maaf, ya! Hehehe ..." Farah tertawa. "Kedua senpai ini mengajakku berkenalan, sih! Makanya aku berhenti dulu."

Nagisa dan Chieri saling pandang diri. Sebelumnya, Farah berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang pada mereka. Sekarang entah bahasa apa itu.

"Senpai! Kenalkan ini temanku, Mila," Farah mengenalkan Mila. Dalam bahasa Jepang tentunya ...

"Salam kenal, senpai!" Mila membungkukkan badan. Lalu ia kembali berdiri. "Aku Mila dari Jakarustar—JKT0048 _kenkyusei_ generasi 78. _Yoroshiku_!"

"Kalau begitu ..." Nagisa diam sebentar, lalu membungkukkan badannya juga. "Motomiya Nagisa _desu_. AKB0048 _kenkyusei _generasi 77. _Yoroshiku_!" dan ia kembali berdiri.

"Kalau senpai yang itu?" Farah menunjuk Chieri.

"E—eh, aku ... ng ... Sono Chieri _desu_. _Yoroshiku_," jawab Chieri dengan nada bicara yang agak aneh.

"Ah! Kami kenal kau, senpai!" seru Mila. "Anak dari pemilik Zodiac Company itu, ya? Atau aku salah?"

Nagisa baru akan menjawab. Tapi langsung dipotong oleh Chieri. "Kita tak harus bicara itu. Nah, bagaimana penerbangan kalian kemari?"

"Buruk," jawab Farah. "Kami ditembaki oleh DES. Tapi lupakan saja hal itu. Yang penting selamat!"

"Ano ... temanmu yang lain?" tanya Nagisa. Chieri menepuk dahi. Ia memang kurang pandai bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Ah, ya! Ayo ikut kami," Farah mengajak Nagisa dan Chieri lagi. Mereka tidak keluar dari ruangan itu. Cuma menuju ke kerumunan gadis yang terlihat mengobrol dan bercanda. "_Minna_!"

Serentak, gadis-gadis itu menoleh.

"Ah, Farah! Darimana saja?" tanya seorang gadis yang tingginya sekitar 144-145 cm. Ia berdiri dan merangkul Farah.

"Aku mengajak Nagisa-senpai dan Chieri-senpai kemari. Mereka ingin berkenalan," Farah menunjuk Nagisa dan Chieri. Nagisa tersenyum sementara Chieri bingung harus apa.

"Motomiya Nagisa _desu_!"

"So—Sono Chieri _desu_!"

Gadis tadi melepas rangkulannya. Ia membungkukkan diri. "Dinzha _desu_! JKT0048 kenkyusei generasi 78."

"Mereka punya kebiasaan mengenalkan generasi mereka," bisik Chieri. Nagisa hanya memutar bola matanya.

Gadis-gadis lain juga berdiri. Mila mengenalkan mereka satu-persatu. "Yang ini Denisa. Generasinya sama dengan kami. Kalau ini Julia-senpai, generasi 76. Ia juga kapten _kenkyusei_. Ini Grace-senpai, generasi 77. Ini Naura, generasi 78. Rahma, generasi 78. Sekaligus _center kenkyusei_. Dan ini Salsa generasi 78 juga."

Sekarang Chieri paham kenapa mereka mengenalkan generasi mereka. Rupanya berbeda generasi.

"Kalian 9 orang? Kami juga!" ucap Nagisa riang. Chieri yang benar-benar ingin pegi segera undur diri.

"Kami harus pegi. Ada urusan. Permisi, ya!" ia menarik lengan Nagisa dan menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa, Chieri?" Nagisa tertawa melihat tingkah Chieri. "Kautidak terbiasa dengan yang namanya bergaul?"

"Sangat tidak. Sebaiknya kita latihan."

"Latihan?" Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya. "Kita sudah latihan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ingat, kan? Sebelum Tsubasa-san membawa ratusan jiwa itu ke dalam ruang latihan," kalian mungkin mengerti maksud Nagisa.

"Oh, ya ... kaubenar."

"Jadi ... sekarang kita mau apa?"

Chieri berpikir sebentar. "Mari kita jalan-jalan diluar. Ngomong-ngomong dua hari lagi senbatsu."

"Ya ... aku tahu. Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu."

"Kaulebih aneh daripada aku! Mana mungkin seorang member ataupun siswa pelatihan 00 phobia akan senbatsu!"

"Hei, jangan membentakku! Ini bukan salahku."

"Aku tidak membentakmu."

"Oke, oke! STOP!" Nagisa membuka pintu kamar. Rupanya mereka berdua tadi mengobrol sambil berjalan ke arah kamar. Cepat juga. "Tadi kaubilang mau jalan-jalan?"

"Yap! Sebentar, aku ambil kacamataku dulu."

Nagisa angkat bahu. Ia mengambil pakaiannya dan benda lainnya. Entah apa itu. Lalu keluar kamar dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Cih. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mandi, Nagisa!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Nagisa keluar. Memang benar, ia mandi. Tapi ketika Chieri melihatnya. Ia melihat Mori Nagino berdiri di depannya.

"Huff ..." Chieri menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kautidak mandi?" tanya Nagisa. "Aku, kan, sudah bilang kita habis latihan. Kautidak mau mandi?"

Chieri mengalah karena perkataan Nagisa benar. Sialnya, sebagai bangsawan, Chieri mandinya dua kali lipat lebih lama dibanding Nagisa.

"Grr ... anak itu!" geram Nagisa. Sudah 30 menit ia menunggu Chieri. "Kalau begini, sih, 1 jam baru selesai mandi. Padahal dia yang mengajak jalan-jalan."

Barulah 5 menit kemudian Chieri datang tanpa wajah merasa bersalah. Malah cuek. Nagisa benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"Yang mengajak jalan-jalan siapa?" ketus Nagisa.

"Aku."

"Lalu? Kenapa untuk mandi saja butuh waktu 35 menit?!"

"Kauyang menyuruhku mandi, kan?"

Nagisa mendengus kesal. Ia tahu Chieri sengaja. Rekor terlama Chieri dalam mandi adalah 28 menit.

"Kalau begitu, ayo jalan-jalan!" Nagisa menghampiri balkon. Chieri bergidik ngeri mengetahui kalau mereka harus lewat situ.

"Nagisa. Apa kita lebih baik pakai cara la—WUAAAAA!"

Apa kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi? Demi pelampiasan dendamnya, Nagisa mendorong Chieri dari balkon. "Itu untuk beberapa hari yang lalu!"

Tentu saja Chieri ingat bagaimana ia mendorong Nagisa ke bawah. "Argh! Kaumembuat bajuku kotor."

Nagisa meloncat ke bawah. Chieri kembali bergidik melihatnya.

"Hanya berdebu saja, kok!" Nagisa menepuk-nepuk baju Chieri. "Nah, sudah, kan?"

"Darimana kaubelajar meloncat seperti itu?" tanya Chieri.

"Aku tidak belajar dari siapapun. Hanya mencoba saja. Hehehe ..."

Chieri memutar bola matanya. Mereka berdua pun pergi berjalan-jalan. Chieri mengajak Nagisa ke toko CD. Mereka menelusuri rak-rak CD yang ada disana. Sampai ke AKB48.

"Mereka menjual _single _lama milik AKB48?" Nagisa memandang CD-CD itu. "Darimana mereka mendapatkannya? Ini bukan barang _second_-an, kan?"

Chieri diam saja. Ia mencari-cari _single _Sayonara Crawl. Kenapa dia mau membelinya?

"Sayang AKB0048 belum memasukkan Sayonara Crawl ke _single_-nya," ungkap Chieri. "Bukankah lagu ini terdengar bagus?"

"Kaupernah mendengarnya?" tanya Nagisa.

"Sebenarnya tidak."

"Ya ampun ..."

"Karena itu aku mencarinya!"

"Kautahu darimana?"

Chieri tidak menjawab. Nagisa lalu teringat dengan majalah yang dibaca Chieri tadi pagi. "_Naruhodo_ ..."

"Nah, ketemu!" seru Chieri. "Ayo kita bayar ini."

"_Matte_!" Nagisa menarik lengan Chieri yang hendak ke kasir.

"Ada apa?!" dengus Chieri. Nagisa menunjuk beberapa pria yang berada di rak CD AKB0048. Chieri menelan ludah. Diantara pria-pria itu ada Warau. Diyakani, ia dan teman-temannya berbarengan ke toko CD dan membeli CD AKB0048 untuk memberikan suara pada oshi mereka.

"Jadi?" tanya Chieri. "Apa itu masalah?"

"Kita tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi! Begitu katamu, kan?"

"I—iya, aku bicara begitu. Kurasa mereka takkan melihat kita."

"Chieri! Kaulihat baik-baik. Rak CD tempat mereka berada itu ada di depan kasirnya!"

Chieri menepuk dahi. Ia baru sadar akan hal itu. "Ayo kita mengandap-endap."

"Kalau begitu kauduluan."

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Kauyang pakai kacamata."

"Tapi kaujadi laki-laki!"

"Tapi Ogawa sudah tahu aku Motomiya Nagisa!"

"Baik-baik! Aku yang ke kasir."

"Dan aku keluar toko."

"Enak saja!"

"Aku tunggu kaudiluar."

"Aku tidak setuju."

"Kalau kita berbarengan malah ketahuan, kan?"

"Begini saja. Kita ke toilet dulu," Chieri menunjuk sebuah toilet yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari mereka.

"Kaulupa aku pakai pakaian laki-laki?"

"Karena itu aku jaga-jaga!" Chieri mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah pakaian perempuan. "Cepat pakai!"

"Eeeeh?! Disini?"

"Bukan! Maksudku di toilet. Buka dulu wig-mu. Jadi orang-orang pikir kauhanya gadis tomboy yang mau membeli DVD film-film _action_."

"Baik, baik!" Nagisa pun menurut. Mereka berdua masuk ke toilet secara diam-diam. Dan ketika keluar, Nagisa sudah berpakaian feminin. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah toko kasir. Untung saja Chieri membawa rambut palsu lain. Jadi rambut Nagisa sekarang panjang meski itu hanya rambut palsu.

"Kautahu harganya, kan, Nona?" tanya sang petugas kasir dengan ramah.

"1600 Yen?"

"Ya."

Chieri memeriksa dompetnya. Selagi itu, Warau dan teman-temannya datang ke kasir. Dan Warau berdiri tepat di sebelah Nagisa.

**GLEK!**

"Chi—Chieri ... sudah, belum?"

"Sebentar!" Chieri masih terus memeriksa dompetnya. "Ah, ya ampun! Aku lupa membawa uang lebih. Nagisa, tunggu disini, ya. Aku mau ke ATM sebentar!"

"E—eh?!"

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanya petugas kasir sambil menghitung CD milik Warau dan teman-temannya. "Mana temanmu tadi?"

"Di—dia pergi sebentar untuk mengambil uang. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi tolong cepat, ya!"

Nagisa pun mencari tempat duduk. Nah, dia menemukannya! Ia hanya bisa menonton Warau dan teman-temannya yang sibuk membayar. Akhirnya mereka pergi kecuali Warau. Nagisa memandang bingung. Ah, sial! Warau malah menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

**DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Nagisa memegang dadanya. Aduh ... ia tahu kalau dia belum _move on_. Karena itu ia berlagak tidak pernah bertemu dengan Warau.

"Hmm ..."

Nagisa menoleh. Apa Warau bermaksud menegurnya.

"Eh?"

"Eh ... kautidak bawa uang, ya?" tanya Warau. Nagisa tidak tahu harus jawab apa.

"A—aku datang kesini bersama temanku. Sebenarnya dia mentraktirku. Dia lupa bawa uang banyak. Jadi dia pergi ke ATM sebentar untuk ... eh ..."

Warau menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kaucanggung?"

"Karena ... kau ... orang asing. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk tidak bicara dengan orang asing. Tapi ... eng ..."

Warau tertawa melihat kecanggungan Nagisa. "Tenang. Aku bukan orang jahat."

Nagisa rasanya mau pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi ia akan dikejar-kejar massa yang membawa petungan kalau tidak membayar CD-nya. Ya ampun ...

"Temanmu lama, ya?"

" ... mungkin antriannya panjang."

"Oh."

"Bukannya kausudah bayar?"

"Ya. Tapi mendengar percakapanmu dengan si kasir aku jadi iba. Lebih baik kaukutemani dulu sampai temanmu datang."

Nagisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Ah ... Warau bahkan baik pada orang asing. Bukannya itu cukup berbahaya?

"Kaumasih menganggapku orang asing?"

"Kaumemang orang asing!"

Warau kembali tertawa. "Kalau begitu ayo berkenalan. Aku Ogawa Warau."

"Bagus. Kausering tertawa. Makanya namamu itu, kan?" Nagisa pura-pura kesal. Dengan begini ia bisa jadi calon aktris yang baik.

"Ya, kaubenar. Nah, namamu siapa?"

Nagisa harus berpikir dulu. Ia tidak terpikir untuk mencari nama.

"Tokugawa Umi. Namaku Umi."

Warau terdiam. Entah kenapa ia langsung ingat Nagisa. Mungkin karena nama gadis disampingnya ini adalah Umi yang berarti laut.

"Hmm ... kautunggu sebentar," Warau pergi ke rak CD AKB048. Nagisa tidak tahu ia mau apa. Tapi yang pasti, Warau membeli sebuah CD lagi karena ia kembali membayarnya di kasir. Lalu ia menghampiri Nagisa lagi. "_Kore_."

Nagisa melihat CD yang dipegang Warau. Itu _single _untuk senbatsu, kan?

"E—eh?"

"Ini untukmu. Kaubilang tidak bawa uang. Jadi aku belikan untukmu."

Nagisa terdiam melihatnya. "Aku rasa aku tidak bisa."

"Ah, ayolah!"

Nagisa akhirnya menurut. Warau kembali duduk disampingnya. Nagisa melihat Warau mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ponsel itu pasti mahal.

"Kausedang apa?" akhirnya Nagisa penasaran juga.

"Memberikan suara untuk senbatsu. Kenapa? Ayo, sebaiknya kaujuga memilih!"

Nagisa membuka ponselnya. Apa ia harus melakukannya, ya? Bukannya member tidak boleh memilih untuk member lain?

"Aku ... tidak mau."

Warau menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia menatap Nagisa. "Kenapa?"

"Se—senbatsu ... menakutkan."

Warau ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi lupakan saja. Pasti Nagisa punya alasannya.

"Menakutkan?"

Nagisa kembali mencari alasan. "Aku takut oshi-ku tidak mendapat peringkat nomor 1."

Warau tersenyum. "Tidak peduli apakah oshi-mu mendapat peringkat 1 atau tidak. Paling tidak, ia bisa mendapat peringkat. Seharusnya kauberjuang untuk memberikannya suara, dong!"

Nagisa tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah menduga kalau ia akan diceramahi.

_Mungkin bukan itu yang kutakutkan ... mana mungkin aku takut soal itu. Tak mustahil kalau Yuuko-_san _bisa peringkat 1_!

"Memangnya oshi-mu siapa?" tanya Warau.

"Yuuko-san."

Tawa Warau meledak. "Ya ampun ... kurasa tak mustahil kalau dia bisa ranking 1!"

"Kaulupa Takamina-san."

Warau berhenti tertawa. "Ya, kaubenar. Hh ... andai Acchan masih ada. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya lebih jauh. Pertama kali aku menyukai 00, aku memang melihatnya. Tapi ia menghilang tak lama setelah itu."

Warau terdiam. "Oshi-ku ... adalah Acchan. Dan sekarang adalah seorang _kenkyusei_."

"Jangan beritahu aku. Sono Chieri?"

Warau tersentak. "Darimana kautahu?!"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia cukup terkenal," tentu saja mudah mencari alasan kali ini.

"Ya. Kaubenar."

"Kaumemberinya suara?"

"Tidak."

Kali ini Nagisa yang tersentak. Jadi, Warau memberikan suaranya ke siapa?

"Bukan Chieri. Tapi ke seorang _kenkyusei _lain."

Jantung Nagisa berdegup dua kali lebih kencang.

"Ia seangkatan dengan Chieri."

Lebih kencang ...

"Dia bukan oshi-ku. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin memberikan suaraku untuknya."

Lebih kencang lagi ...

"Kautahu siapa?"

Nagisa menggeleng.

"Motomiya Nagisa."

**HENING ...**

Nagisa membeku memandang Warau. Warau sempat heran. Jantung Nagisa serasa tidak berdegup lagi. Warau menjadi sedikit takut.

"U—Umi-san?"

Tak lama, Chieri datang dan melihat Nagisa dengan Warau. Chieri kaget dan segera menghampirinya. Barulah Nagisa bangun.

Chieri memberi kode. Dia menanyakan nama samaran Nagisa sekarang. Dan tentunya Nagisa tahu maksudnya.

"Umi-chan! Kautidak apa-apa? Siapa orang ini?!"

"_Da—daijobu desu_! Dia ... eh ... Ogawa-san."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chieri menarik lengan Nagisa. "Terima kasih sudah menemaninya."

Chieri sudah selesai membayar dan mereka segera keluar dari toko. Warau masih menap kepergian dua gadis itu.

"Umi ... _ka_?" gumam Warau. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Gadis ini ... bukan Nagisa, kan?"

.

.

.

**_TO BE NEXT STAGE_**

* * *

Minna! GOMENASAI! HUAAA ... aku memasukkan beberapa nama kalian (teman-temanku) ke dalam cerita ini. Tolong jangan hukum aku TAT hiksu ...

Dalam cerita kali ini gak ada adegan drama dan tangis-tangisan lagi! Romance-nya juga gak kerasa. Tapi ini persiapan senbatsu, kan~

Ah, ya ampun! Nagi-chan menyamar lagi! Tapi tenang, dia nggak menyamar lama-lama, kok! Itu tadi terakhir dia nyamar (maybe).

Kira-kira dari kalian bisa menebak cerita ini sampai chapter berapa?


End file.
